If You're Not The One
by breathoffreshair
Summary: Set after New Kids On The Block. Summer's over and now its time for the drama. Everyone explores new feelings, new adventures and new beginnings. Chapter 15 finally up...!
1. Old Thoughts and New Feelings

'God, you're so stupid.' Marissa thought as she sat down by the docks. 'You screw everything up.' She sighed. Just when she had thought everything could go back to normal with Ryan, something else happens. In this case, the other girl. Marissa replayed the scene in her head. Ryan and the new girl 'studying'. Studying meaning in other words flirting like crazy. What was her name again? Lucy…Lisa, no… Lindsay, that was her name. Ryan and Lindsay. Their names almost fitted together as well as her and Ryan's did. That saying Summer's step mom was always saying had a new meaning to her. You don't know what you've got 'til its gone. Ryan. That's what she had, now he was gone. Her daydream was awoken by the ringing of her phone. She rummaged through her new Chanel handbag, finally finding the silver vibrating phone. She looked at the Caller ID. Oh, great. Summer. Now she had to put up with her stories of how great Zach is. She flipped up the phone resignedly, and answered.

"Hi, Summer." She zipped her bag up and began walking up the promenade, forcing herself to sound at least a little bit happy.

"Hey Coop! Where have you been? I thought you were gonna drop by my place after school?" Summer's all round cheery voice greeted her.

"Oh, sorry, I totally forgot. I was…well, I was going to see Ryan." Marissa replied, her happy demeanour gone totally out of the window.

"You know what, why don't you come round mine and talk or something. I can tell you're upset." Summer suggested.

"Yeah, you know me so well, don't you Summer?" Marissa said sarcastically.

"Well, I am your best friend, right? It's my duty too." Summer replied, oblivious to Marissa's tone. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Come round and we'll rent some old heartbreak movie where the characters are even worse off than we are."

"Okay, okay." Marissa said, giving in. "I'll be there in, like, 10 minutes."

"Great! See ya!"

"So, do you wanna grab an iced coffee or something?" Lindsay asked, as her and Ryan walked out of school, after completing their lab project.

"Actually, I was gonna stay away from those for a while." Ryan replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I think you should. Well, we could do something else?" She said, hopefully.

"You know, I'd love to, but I promised Seth I would hang out with him tonight. He's one of the ones which need to be under complete surveillance, otherwise he might do something stupid." Ryan joked.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Lindsay said, rummaging through her bag for her keys, and began walking towards her car

"Yeah, see ya. Oh, and while you're at home, you might want to brush up on your American spelling!" Ryan shouted after her, before grabbing his bike.

"Hey, don't even go there!" She turned around and laughed, watching as he rode away on his bike, laughing as well. Lindsay smiled, maybe this school wasn't going to be too bad after all.


	2. Desktops and Babies

'…and now he's hooking up with that new girl, Lindsay." Marissa finished telling her story to Summer, over cookie-dough ice-cream and Diet Coke. They were lying on Summer's huge purple sofa in her room, the T.V. tuned into The Valley of course.

"Hold up. You've got me confused; I thought you were with the hot yard guy?" Summer replied, spooning more ice-cream out of the tub into Marissa's bowl.

"His name's D.J., and yes, I am with him. But I want Ryan. Ryan's all I've ever wanted. He's my first true love." Marissa sighed turning onto her back, staring dejectedly up at the ceiling.

"God, you sound like that old lady from Titanic." Summer rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I thought Luke was your first love?" After that comment, Summer received a death glare from Marissa. "O.K, O.K, wrong thing to say, sorry. Coop, you and Ryan are, I mean, were, like, the perfect couple, and if it's meant to be it will be. And when it is, we'll be like the four musketeers! Me, you, Ryan and Zach."

"What about Seth?" Marissa wondered aloud, cheered up a little by Summer's words.

"What about him?" Summer shot back, rolling her eyes. "He is ancient history. I don't know what I saw in him in the first place." Marissa laughed. "Sum, you were like in love with him! And you dressed up as Wonder Woman for him and he totally picked you over Anna in the end."

"Yeah, I know!" Summer moaned. "But people change! Hey, let me show you this dress that I really want from Versace, it's on their website." Summers said, hastily changing the subject. She rolled off of the sofa, and turned her computer on. She sat down in her chair and turned back to face Marissa.

"If I get it, I would totally buy those pink vintage Manolo Blahniks to go with it, and maybe if I wore my silver Tiffany bracelet Daddy got me, or would that be too much with the silver earrings as well… Coop? Coop? What are you staring at?" Summer broke away from her mental shopping list and turned to her computer screen which Marissa was so intently staring at, with a smirk on her face.

"Sum, if you're definitely over Seth Cohen, how comes you have a picture of him as your desktop?" Marissa laughed, having caught her friend out.

"Well… I was gonna change it…I just haven't had the time!" Summer blushed red, and clicked onto Internet Explorer.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Sum!" Marissa smiled, as she picked up the magazine which was lying on the floor.

"Okay, okay." Summer sighed, giving in. "Maybe I still like him, maybe, just, maybe I'm still into him." She placed her head in her hands, peeking up to see Marissa's reaction.

"I knew it! I knew it from the moment you started going out with Zach! You were on the rebound!" Marissa said, excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't know, maybe because you two have been like best friends over the past few weeks! If I told you, you would have totally spilled it to him."

"And that's a bad thing because…? Sum, he still wants you, you still want him, where's the problem?" Marissa said, picking up her bag.

"The problem is…he's not getting away with just sailing away that easily." Summer said, matter-of-factly. "He needs a taste of his own medicine. What do you think Coop?"

"I think that's a good idea. But I can't plan 'Operation Revenge On Seth' right now; Dad's taking me and Hailey out to dinner. So, I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" Marissa replied, slipping on her shoes, and beginning to walk out of the door. "Oh, and by the way Sum, I wouldn't get your wallet out when you're out with Zach."

"Um, why?" Summer replied, picking up her pink wallet off her desk.

"'Cos it's like a shrine to Seth and Summer! Take a look and see for yourself. Anyway, gotta go!" Marissa walked out of the door.

"Yep, see ya!" Summer replied, undoing her wallet. She looked at all the pictures and felt her heart ache, adding to the millions of times it had already done so.

"So, what's it to be? Need For Speed or Tekken? If I was you, I would go for Need For Speed because you have the tendency to go really fast around corners and not skid, whereas I always do. I tend to think that I fit more into the 'fight' genre, while you, the 'racing'." Seth rambled on, setting out all of the games on the coffee table as he and Ryan sat in the Cohen's lounge after school.

"I don't mind." Ryan replied, setting down his controller and taking a sip of his ice cold water. He was used to Seth's normal rambling; after all he had lived with the Cohen's for a year now. Apart from the couple of months he spent with Teresa. Which he regretted so much after he came back and found the trouble it had caused. Seth gone, Marissa drinking again, and Summer was left heartbroken. Not to mention Kirsten and Sandy. But that was over now. Not that it would go back to normal. Seth and Summer hadn't even got back together, and he didn't even want to think about him and Marissa right now. The last he heard was that Summer was dating some water-polo jock.

"So, how's you and Summer?" Ryan asked, entering his name by his controller. Immediately after asking this, Ryan saw his face fall.

"Oh you know how it is. Generally when you sail off, things get a little awkward." Seth shrugged. "All I know is I'm still in love with her." Ryan looked down. Seth never really got sentimental, but Summer was a special case. Ryan knew Seth would always hold a place for her in his heart, and it would be hard for him to see Summer with her new boyfriend.

"Hey, I'm sorry, man." Ryan patted Seth on the back, and he nodded. He stood up, placing the controller down on the table.

"I need her, Ryan. I can't just sit here and watch her being romanced by some water-polo playing guy, when she's the love of MY life! No, I'm going round to her house right, now and say 'Summer, I'm not taking no for an answer, I want to be with you now and forever!' " Seth said, confidently, sticking a hand in the air as a kind of salute. Ryan bit his lip and tried hard not to laugh, but failed. Seth's hand went down, and he stuck both in his pockets, face turning red.

"Or…yeah, you know, I could just call her." Seth turned, walking out. "I think that might be a better idea. Yeah. I'll go do that." Seth walked out of the door, still talking to himself, leaving Ryan for an easy win on the game they were in the middle of.

"Hi honey! How was dinner with your dad?" Julie Cooper pounced at her daughter the minute she walked through the huge oak front door. She held out her arms for a hug, but the cold look in Marissa's eyes told her otherwise.

"It was good." Marissa's reply was short, and to the point. She didn't enjoy conversing with her mother. "Now, if you would excuse me." Marissa turned, and began to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, darling, could Caleb and I talk to you for just a minute?" Julie asked, trying her best to stay patient, gesturing towards the lounge.

"Um, I guess." Marissa responded, unsurely, dreading what was to come. In the past, when her mother had tried to talk to her, they had almost always ended up arguing, Marissa's hatred for her mother coming out in a spew of verbal abuse. She followed her mother through to the lavish lounge, catching sight of D.J out by the pool on the way. He winked at her, but in return all he got was a scowl. She sat down on the couch, arms crossed, her way of defending herself.

"Well? You wanted to talk?" Marissa said, jiggling her foot up and down impatiently. Her mother sat down beside her, and Caleb was sitting in his armchair.

"Yes, we did want to talk." Julie smiled nervously at Caleb, who in turn smiled back. Marissa rolled her eyes, those two were just meant for each other, and both were obnoxious and selfish. She snorted as she imagined what their offspring could look like.

"Marissa, your mother and I love each other very much, and we are now happily married." Caleb leaned forward and took Julie's hand. "And, well, basically, what we're trying to say is that your mother is expecting a baby early next June." Marissa took a minute to fully process what he had just said. She looked down, then back up at them, both of them were beaming nervously, and to their surprise, she started to laugh.

"You two! Having a baby!" Marissa laughed. "That's got to be the funniest thing I've heard this year!" Julie's expression of happiness turned to anger as she watched her daughter laugh. She untangled her hand from Caleb's, and tightened her fists.

"No." Julie said, through clenched teeth. "It's not funny." Marissa finally stopped laughing to see that the two were actually serious. "I can show you the pregnancy test if you want." Marissa's blue eyes widened, and stared at them both, her laughing turning into anger.

"Well. Congratulations." she spat out, and got up off the sofa. "All I can say is good luck to the baby. I mean it has to have you as parents." She turned and began to run out, only being held back by Caleb's hand.

"What did you just say?" he said, furiously. He was quite frankly disgusted with the behaviour of his step-daughter. Ever since she moved in with them, she had hardly said a word to them, and anything that did come out of her mouth was fowl.

"Get off me!" Marissa snapped, pulling back fiercely. "And I think you heard what I said." She shook her head at them both, not believing that there would be another one of them. A Caleb Nichol JR. Or even worse a Julie Nichol JR. She turned and strode out of the room as fast as her legs would take her.

"Well." Caleb said, after Marissa disappeared upstairs. "That went well."


	3. Pictures and Phone Calls

Ryan sat on his pool house bed, reading. He already had loads of homework, even thought it was only the fourth week of term. He finally came to end of the chapter, and folded the page over, so he could remember where he was. He sighed, and leant his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. Everything should be going back to normal, he thought. But it's not. He wasn't thinking about Seth and Summer, but him and Marissa. He couldn't understand why she went off with some pool guy, when she said she loved him? Okay, he had ruined it all by going back to Chino, but did she just think that a couple of months would make a difference to his love for her?

As if an answer to his daydream, there was a sudden knock on his pool house door. Probably Seth coming back to talk about Summer again.

"It's open!" he called, and to his surprise, Marissa came walking through the door, looking upset.

"Hey." She said, still standing by the door, looking uncomfortable as she glanced around the room, seeing if anything had changed. It hadn't. He still had his school books piled up on the counter, and his shoes lined up neatly in the corner. Most importantly he still had a picture of him and Marissa, taking pride of place on his nightstand.

"Hey." he replied, unsure of what to say around her. He saw her looking around unsurely too, so it made him feel better to know that he wasn't the only that thought this was awkward.

"It's like nothings changed in here." Marissa stated, coming towards the bed. She gestured as if too say, can I sit down? And Ryan nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know." Ryan replied, and sat up. "I like it this way." Marissa smiled, looking at the picture on his nightstand.

"Me too." She said, reaching out and picking it up. "You still have this picture." She smiled even wider up at him. She could remember that day perfectly, as if it were yesterday. It was just after Luke had left, before Teresa came back. Ryan, Seth, Summer, and her had all gone to the beach, and after had lunch on the pier. Seth had taken the picture without the two of them noticing, and seeing this picture, Marissa thought it was the best way to take it. The two of them were standing at the edge of the pier, just as the sun was setting. Marissa's head was on Ryan's shoulder, smiling, and Ryan was gazing adoringly down at her. Their hands were intertwined, and Marissa had Ryan's old leather jacket draped round her shoulders. It was the perfect picture of the perfect couple. Ryan smiled sadly. He wasn't going to admit to her that he had carried it around with him when he was in Chino, the very picture which could brighten his day when he saw her happy face, their two happy faces, so in love.

"Yeah, I remember that day." Ryan said, almost huskily, Marissa noted. "It was great." Marissa ran her hand lovingly over the picture, and placed it carefully back on the nightstand. "I'm sorry, Marissa." Marissa looked up, surprised.

"Sorry for what, Ryan?" She asked, confused, edging a little bit closer to him.

"For leaving you." Ryan replied. "Looking back, I don't know how I managed to do it."

"Neither do I." Marissa said, remembering the day he had told them all he was leaving. "I don't know how I let you go." The two smiled at each other, despondently, and Ryan tentatively put his arm around her shoulder.

"I just want you to know, even if I never said, or if I didn't say it enough, that I love you." Ryan whispered, sending shivers down Marissa's spine as he said it. "And I don't know if you feel the same way, or if you've moved on with that pool guy, but I will never stop loving you." Marissa closed her eyes, her heart awash with guilt. She buried herself into Ryan's shoulder, and to his surprise, she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ryan." She sobbed, clinging on to him for dear life, it seemed. All he could do was hold her, and let the pain be washed away by the tears that were flowing down her cheeks, onto his shirt. He held her close, stroking her hair comfortingly, and slowly it seemed like Marissa was drained from her pain, and stopped crying. She breathed in his scent, noticing it was the aftershave she had bought him the year before, and to her, it felt like home. That was when she realised that she couldn't live without him.

"Ryan." She whispered, looking up at his calm face, into his deep blue eyes, filled with trust, which could portray so much without any words. "I love you too." Ryan broke out into a smile, which, too him, seemed only Marissa could bring to his face. He gently placed his arm around her neck, and leant in to kiss her. Their lips met, and from that moment on they realised that everything was going to be alright. For now, anyway.

Summer was lying on her bed reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan when she heard her phone ring. Sighing, she rolled over to her bedside table and picked up her pink phone.

"Hello?" she answered, resuming her normal position on her purple quilted four poster bed.

"Summer? Hi." Seth replied, uneasily. He was in his room, and for moral support, Captain Oats was lying beside him.

"Cohen?!" Summer sat up excitedly, but her tone of voice came across as angry. "Why are you ringing me?"

"Um, o.k., this might no be the best time to talk to you. Have you had rage a blackout recently?"

"Well, actually I haven't. I think its because I haven't been around you." Summer hit back, her bitchy attitude slowly resuming.

"Ouch, burn, Summer. Way to ruin a guy's self-esteem. I guess Zach's the source now huh?"

"No, like I said I haven't had one in a while. Zach and I are getting along just fine. It's great, perfect in fact."

"Well if its that perfect, I guess you would say no to a date on Saturday then?" Summer sighed. Why didn't he just give it up?

"Nope." Summer replied, lying back on her bed. "My social calendar is full, as usual. And, just for the record, even if it was empty, I wouldn't go out with you. Been there, done that, got the emotional scars. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go walk my dad's poodle."

"Um, since when did your dad take a liking to poodles?"

"Well, over the summer a lot of things changed round here. Too bad you were too busy on your sail boat to catch them. See ya." Seth heaved a sigh as he heard Summer hang up. He placed the phone back on the charger and picked up Captain Oats.

"Well, it looks like its just me, you and a Chinese Takeaway on Saturday night then, Oats." He stared up at the ceiling and then heard a knock a the door.

"Seth, you in there?" Sandy called through the door.

"Yes. Come on in to the Bedroom of happiness." Seth rolled of his bed, and opened the door.

"Your mum says to go get ready. Caleb and Julie have invited us round to dinner." Sandy explained.

"What? I actually have to set foot in the Haunted Mansion?" Seth replied, shaking his head. "Damn and here I was, hoping I'd escape the pleasure of that."

Sandy laughed lightly. "Well, in this house, everything the wife says goes. You'll learn that when you're older. I think Caleb said he's got some news he needs to tell us."

"Hey, maybe their moving to Alaska!" Seth said, starting down the stairs. "Or some other cold place where we could never see them again." Sandy laughed at his witty son, and followed him down the stairs.

A/N What do you guys think so far? Hope you enjoyed it. Any comments feel free to review. By the way, I prefer Ryan/Marissa to Seth/Summer so don't blame me if I'm not very good at writing them k? lol Thanks!

E


	4. Dinner and A Pillow Fight

"Yo Ryan!" Seth knocked on the pool house door, before opening it. "We're going to Marissa's…" He stopped himself as he saw the sight on the bed. Wait, Ryan and Marissa? Since when did that happen? "Or rather, Marissa's coming here? Dude, are you like back together or what?" Ryan nodded slowly and smiled as he continued to hold Marissa.

"Guys, that's great!" Seth walked over to the bed, holding his hand up for a high five. Ryan raised his eyebrows at him, and looked down at Marissa, who looked up, tears still staining her face. "Hey, Marissa, are you o.k.?" Seth questioned, after seeing the expression on her face.

"Well, I am now." She wiped her face again and snuggled up closer to Ryan, who was smiling. Seth smiled at the sight of them so happy. "Well you might as well take Marissa in your car 'cos I've had enough PDA from Summer and Zach to last a lifetime." He laughed to himself and turned, walking out the door, closing it behind him

"O.K." Ryan replied, kissing Marissa's head, before slowly getting up. "You sure you're o.k.?" Marissa smiled and got up off the bed, putting her shoes on.

"I'm great." She followed him out of the door, pushing all thoughts of Julie, Caleb and D.J. to the back of her head, as she found Ryan's hand and placed it in hers.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kirsten!" Julie greeted her guests as they walked through the door. "You look lovely!" Kirsten smiled falsely, standing awkwardly in the gigantic, terracotta tiled hallway. "Seth, so pleased to see you. Ah, Sandy, so glad you could come" She stopped as she came to Sandy.

"Actually, I didn't want to come, but I was forced." He replied, smiling sarcastically back at her. Julie rolled her eyes, spotting Marissa and Ryan standing in the doorway.

"Marissa?!" she said, shocked. "I thought you were in your room?"

"I went out." Marissa shrugged her shoulders; she didn't care what her mother thought anymore.

"Next time, would you please tell me where you're going before you go? I get worried about you." Julie replied, taking hold of her hands. Marissa stared back, letting go of Julie's hands, and stepping back. Julie, seeing she was going to get nowhere with her daughter tonight, moved on to Ryan.

"Ryan, I thought you were in Chino with that girl you got pregnant?" she asked, curiously. You all know what Julie Nichol's like, not one to pass up a good old gossip.

"Uh, well actually I'm here." Ryan replied, gesturing around him. Marissa laughed lightly, hiding it behind her hand.

"Well, let's not keep everyone waiting." Julie said, ushering everybody into the dining room, assigning seats, before sitting down next to Caleb, who just got in from work. The food was already on the table, in a kind of buffet style, and everyone began digging in. The meal went fine, and soon enough, dessert came swiftly, conversation awkwardly flowing.

"So, Julie, what did you want to tell us?" Sandy said, leaning back in his chair, glass full of the finest wine California had to offer. Kirsten was to his left, and looked up at her father and supposed step-mother expectantly. Ryan glanced at Marissa, taking hold of her hand underneath the table, and she smiled gratefully at him. He already knew what Julie was going to say, Marissa had told him earlier. Seth looked at Ryan and Marissa weirdly, wondering what was going on.

"Well, Caleb and I have some news, don't we darling?" Julie turned to face Caleb, smiling uneasily.

"Don't tell us you're pregnant!" Sandy joked sarcastically, looking bemused as he saw the look on Julie and Caleb's face. Kirsten choked on her wine, and Seth looked alarmed, as silence fell over the table. Marissa bit her lip, and looked down.

"Actually, I am." Julie tried to regain her confidence, smiling happily as she stood up, dragging Caleb's hand with her. "Aren't I, Cal?"

"Yes, you are." Caleb replied, smiling at her, glancing around the table as his family, and his extended family sitting there shocked. "And, I hope you're all happy for us." Silence reigned over the table, glances were thrown, and still the quiet went on, until Sandy broke it.

"Well, that's a shock to us all, but, congratulations." He said, raising his glass, nudging Seth and Kirsten, who were staring so surprised at Julie, that they didn't realise they were being rude. Slowly everyone raised the glasses, and proposed a toast to Julie and Caleb, and their 'baby'. After that, conversation fizzled out, and soon enough, they all stood up to leave.

"Thank you so much for coming." Caleb said, showing them the door, Julie close behind him.

"It was…" Kirsten replied, as she searched for the right words. "Nice. Maybe we could do it again some other time?" She saw Sandy frantically shaking his head behind Julie, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, of course." Julie said falsely, through clenched teeth. She closed the door behind them, and let out a sigh of relief. She was fed up of people being so shocked about her pregnancy. It wasn't that big a deal was it? She left Caleb in his study, and walked out onto their balcony. She saw the Cohen's car leaving, and clenched her fists. As she looked out onto the Newport Beach horizon, she narrowed her eyes as she spotted Marissa and Ryan kissing in her garden, before both climbing into his car, Marissa with her overnight bag in hand. Ryan kissed her hand, before closing the door behind her, and slipped into the driver's seat. They drove off, leaving Julie to her twisted thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe them." Marissa sighed, dumping her bag down on the pool house bed. She sat down on the bed, whilst Ryan followed, hugging her from behind. Seth followed the couple through the pool house doors, sitting on a chair. He looked as shocked as ever. Ryan looked at him weirdly.

"Hey, you o.k.?"

"My grandfather is going to have a baby with…now this is this bit I can't get my head around…with Julie Cooper!?" Seth shook his head amazingly. "No offence was supposed to be taken from that last comment by the way Marissa."

"None taken. In fact, I'm thinking the exact same thing as you." Marissa laughed flippantly. "I can't believe I agreed to move back in with her."

"You weren't there when they…you know?" Seth replied, moving his hands wildly about. "Did it?"

"Seth Cohen!" Marissa said, grabbing the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be Ryan's maths textbook, and chucked it at his head. "How can you even let those kinds of thoughts inside your head?"

Seth ducked, and the book landed on the floor. "Well, it all seems kind of warped to me. I mean Marissa, your mums been sleeping with some old man that's at least 30 years older than her. As Summer would say, 'Ew!' Seth proved his point, before linking his hands together and placing in his lap.

"Speaking of Summer, did you ring her in the end?" Ryan asked curiously, grabbing his textbook from the floor, and placing it neatly back on his desk. Marissa got up to go to the toilet, leaving the two boys alone.

"Yeah, I rung her alright, only lasted about 5 seconds though. Hey, but enough about me, what about you and Marissa?" Seth asked, changing the subject quickly. He didn't want to think about Summer, let alone talk about her.

"What about us?" Ryan replied, lying back down on the bed, arms behind his head.

"Well, you just got back together, man." Seth responded. "You gotta feel something."

"Actually, everything's great. Perfect. If you get what I mean." Ryan said, smiling. "I mean, after this summer, I thought it could never go back to the way it was. But for me, it kinda has."

Seth looked down, sadly, thinking about the way things were. "Yeah, I'm real pleased for you buddy." He looked up, suddenly thinking of something. "Hey, what about that guy Marissa was hanging out with, T.J, or something?"

"I don't know. Well, obviously I think Marissa should tell him…" Ryan stopped mid-sentence, when Marissa came walking through the door again.

"What should I tell who?" She asked, looking between the two boys, confused.

"Oh, nothing." Seth smiled reassuringly. "Just guy stuff, you know." He glanced meaningfully at Ryan, who looked kinda down considering his past mood.

"Actually, I don't know about guy stuff, seeing as I'm a girl." Marissa replied, resuming her spot on Ryan's bed.

"No, and here I was thinking you were a guy!" Seth retorted. "What did you have a sex change over summer?"

"Ha, ha so funny. I see you still haven't noticed that when you crack a so-called 'joke', everyone's laughing at you, not with you." Marissa replied. "Do you want me to throw something at you again? Hey maybe this time I could try something a little heavier."

"Okay, okay, enough with the violence already." Seth looked at Ryan, who was silently laughing. "I'll leave you guys to, well, do whatever it is you do in here." He got up, and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

"So are you sure it's okay for me to spend the night?" Marissa asked, turning towards Ryan.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." Ryan forced out a smile, and got up off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked. "You don't seem yourself. Is Theresa worrying you? 'Cos I want you to know that I'm gonna be there for you this time…"

"No, it's not Theresa." Ryan shook his head, sitting back down on the bed. "It's actually, well, it's about you."

"Me?" Marissa looked at him, worriedly. "But, I haven't done anything to make you worry about."

"Not actually about you, but, well I just want to know where I stand." Ryan struggled to find the words.

"What, I don't know what you mean." Marissa replied, looking confused as ever, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Look, it's about D.J." Ryan spat out, almost violently. Marissa jumped back, pulling her hand off of his shoulder. "I know you were with him this summer. "

"But I'm not now." Marissa said, looking into Ryan's steely blue eyes.

"I know, I just, I feel uncomfortable." Ryan replied, looking back at Marissa. "I mean, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. But Ryan, you need to remember, I'm through with him." Marissa answered. "I'm with you. And, I love you. Not D.J." She smiled reassuringly. "I don't need anyone else apart from you." Ryan smiled half -heartedly, and pulled Marissa into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered, caught up in their embrace. Marissa felt him smiling, and smiled herself. They pulled away, and collapsed on the bed, happy to be in each others arms.

"It's you I should be thanking." Marissa murmured, playing with Ryan's hair as she kissed him.

"No, Marissa, I should be thanking you." Ryan replied, sitting up on the bed.

"Hey, no way, I should be totally thanking you." Marissa laughed, pushing him back down on the bed.

"Uh, uh." Ryan shook his head jokily, and grabbed the pillow, softly hitting her amusingly. Marissa looked playfully shocked, and grabbed the cushion from the sofa. She hit him across the head with it, initiating a pillow fight. The two continued to whack each other, hilariously laughing, until they both flopped down, exhausted, but happy, on the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N : I'm trying to make my chapters longer, hope its ok! Next chapter should be a little bit longer though, so don't worry! RR please!!


	5. Macoroni Cheese and The Killers

Summer looked up from the T.V. to see who had walked into the room. It was Saturday, and she was looking forward to spending a nice, relaxing, drama-free, most importantly Cohen-free, day beach with Marissa.

"Hey, Coop." Summer greeted her friend. "Let's get outta here, I'm like so bored." Summer grabbed her Pineapple beach bag, and grabbed her keys, walking out of the front door. Marissa jogged to keep up with her.

"Um, Sum, does it matter if Ryan comes with us?" Marissa looked at her friend with pleading eyes as they stood at the bottom of her driveway.

"Sure, whatever." Summer carried on walking, before stopping abruptly. "Wait, Coop, when you say Chino, you mean Chino and Cohen right?"

"Well, yeah. Look, Summer I'm really sorry, but you know him, he wants to be friends."

"Save it, Coop." Summer replied, opening the black door to Marissa's Jeep, pulling a disgusted face when she saw Seth's face.

"Why, hello Summer. I had no idea we would be having the pleasure of your presence today." Seth said sarcastically, moving over a seat so Summer could get in. Summer rolled her eyes, muttering "Whatever." underneath her breath.

In the front, Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances. Marissa shrugged her shoulders, and Ryan sighed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Marissa asked, as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey, can we go to the comic book shop?" Seth asked, looking around the car for further suggestions. When there were none, he carried on. "Come on, the comic book shops cool!"

"Oh….my god." Summer sighed, staring out of the window. "Cohen, know wonder you don't have any friends if that's where you like to hang out."

"I'm his friend." Ryan said from the front passenger seat, looking round at Summer and Seth.

"Yeah, his only friend. Plus, you like have no choice, I mean you live with him." Summer replied. "Must be hard."

"You know what, Summer, you can really not talk." Seth said, turning to face her. "Apart from Marissa, who are your real friends?" Summer gave him a look, and turned away, staring out of the window again. "Huh? What was that? Oh, right... you can't answer. It's a shame really. I mean, once people get to know they'll find out what a pleasant girl you really are…not."

"Coop, just drive to the beach." Summer said, shaking her head. Today was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------

"Damn Coop." Summer said as they laid down on their towels at the beach. "I can't believe your mum's pregnant. With Seth's granddads baby." She thought about this for a minute, and then looked at Marissa wincingly.

"Tell me about it." Marissa replied, rubbing sun lotion into her legs. "I mean does that make the baby my half-sister or brother?"

"I guess." Summer said. "I'm not really good at thinking logically. But if your mum and Caleb are married, Caleb's like, your step-dad, so yeah; it would be your half-brother or sister. And Seth's aunty or uncle. God that kids lucky, he's gonna get so many Chrismukkah presents. I mean, his family just keeps extending and extending. First Ryan, then Julie, you, and now a baby. Oh, not forgetting Caitlin. Wait, where the hell is Caitlin?"

"She goes to boarding school, Sum." Marissa said, rolling her eyes. "I think my mum didn't want to end up with another daughter like me."

"Aw, Coop, she could do worse." Summer replied, smiling. "Imagine having, well; imagine having me as a daughter."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for your father." Ryan cut into the conversation, walking up to the girls, and handing a bottle of water to Marissa. Seth ambled along behind him, can of Diet Coke for Summer, he gave it to her, and she inspected it closely, ignoring Ryan's comment.

"Diet?" She asked, lowering her sunglasses. Seth nodded. "Thanks, Cohen." She smiled somewhat nicely, and popped the can open, taking a sip. Seth smiled and set his towel down next to Ryan's, feeling contented that he had finally made her smile. Ryan leaned over and went to hug Marissa, before being pushed away.

"Be careful, I've still got sun lotion to rub in, I don't want to get all sandy!" She said, moving away, and starting on her arms.

"Hey, maybe I could help you with that?" Ryan said, gesturing at the bottle. Marissa smiled, and turned around so he could do her back. But instead of rubbing in, Ryan seemed to be doing the opposite, kissing it off. Marissa turned back around again, and the two began to make out.

"O.K, have we progressed to full-on sex yet?" Summer said, looking at the couple who lay kissing, sun lotion forgotten. "Coop, this is a public beach!"

Marissa looked up and shrugged her shoulders. She glanced at Seth, who was busy listening to his iPod. Suddenly she had an idea. She whispered something in Ryan's ear, and he smiled, standing up, taking her hand.

"Hey guys, me and Ryan are just going to take a walk, o.k.?" Marissa asked, and before hearing an answer, walked off down the beach and up the boardwalk, Ryan's arm round her shoulders. Seth stopped drumming his hands on his knees, and took out his earphones.

"Where are they going?" He asked, glancing over at Summer who was busy sunbathing.

"Don't ask me. Probably her car so they can get jiggy." Summer replied, as if she couldn't care less. She looked over at Seth, who had continued listening to his music, jigging his foot to the beat. She could see that it would be no use trying to call Coop back so she could talk to her, and Ryan followed her like a lost puppy wherever she went. So she was stuck with Cohen.

"What are you listening to?" She asked, moving a little closer towards him. Seth looked surprised at the fact that she actually wanted to converse with him. "Look, just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean that I can't talk to you." Seth nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"I'm listening to The Killers." he answered, holding out one of the earphones so she could listen.

"Wow, what a nice name." Summer said sarcastically, taking the earphone and inserting it in her ear. She caught onto the song, and soon began bopping her head. "Actually Cohen, this is quite cool, you know, for your type of music."

"I knew I could convert you." Seth replied, smiling. "All it takes is a little bit of Killers, and a beach." Summer smiled back at him edgily, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She watched Seth carefully as he hesitantly moved closer towards her. Suddenly it felt as if they were back in his bedroom, all alone on his bed, not sitting on the beach.

"Convert me to what?" She whispered, looking up at him, nervously.

"To this." He replied, leaning in to kiss her. Summer leant in to, but at the last moment, just as their lips were about to meet, she noticed Zach and his water-polo buddies walking up the beach.

"Shit." Summer murmured underneath her breath. She pulled away quickly, leaving Seth to kiss nothing but the warm air. She got up and, moved back to her own spot, Seth looking down at the sand, making heart shapes with his finger. Just as Summer picked up the nearest book, which happened to be Coop's, Zach came up to her.

"Hi, Sum, I didn't know you were coming to the beach today." He smiled cheerfully, kissing her quickly on the lips. He looked at the book in her hands, curiously. "What are you reading?"

Summer looked down and read the title. "So you've admitted you were an alcoholic, where too now?" She blushed and chucked it across the sand, accidentally whacking Seth on the way. "Oh, it's nothing, just a little bit of light reading, you know." Zach laughed and slung his arm around her waist.

"Oh, hi Seth. Didn't see you there." Zach greeted Seth with a wave of the hand. "We still on for Comic Club?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Seth replied, glancing at Summer forlornly. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"Cool. Hey, Sum, do you want to do something, like now?" Zach asked. "We could maybe go to the cinema or something."

"Yeah, sure. Um, let me just grab my stuff." Summer picked up her bag, looking at Seth, who was totally looking in the opposite direction. "Well, see you on Monday Cohen."

"I'll tell Marissa you've gone." Seth said, dismissing the two with a flick of his wrist. He watched Zach and Summer walk off hand-in-hand, wishing it was him holding her hand instead of Zach.

-----------------------------------------------

"So, do you think your plan will work?" Ryan asked as he and Marissa sat down at The Crab Shack.

"Of course it will, I mean, all my plans work." Marissa replied, smiling, as she picked up the menu. Ryan pulled at the menu, wanting to see it, Marissa pulled it away jokily.

"Hey, I haven't had a thing to eat since breakfast!" Ryan moaned, clutching his stomach.

"Oh, and its sooooo long between breakfast and lunch!" Marissa replied, laughing, but eventually gave in and shared the menu. "Look, they do Mac 'n' Cheese." She said pointing at that point on the menu.

"Oh yeah, wonder if it's as good as yours." Ryan did his cute half smile he always does when he's around Marissa. He reached over and took her hand in his, as the waitress came over.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The girl looked up from her pad, and saw who the couple were. "Oh, hi Ryan." Ryan saw the girl, and then looked confused.

"Uh, hi Lindsay." He said, looking at her Crab Shack T-Shirt. "I never knew you worked here." Lindsay shrugged, and then looked at the girl seated opposite. "Oh, sorry, this is Marissa, my girlfriend." Marissa smiled at Lindsay.

"Hi, yeah I think we've met, right?" Marissa nodded as Lindsay spoke. "Well, I got the job yesterday." Lindsay said, answering his question. "I need the money, you know."

"Yeah, Ryan used to work here too. When he first arrived." Marissa replied, nodding her head, looking at Ryan, wondering why he looked so bemused. Lindsay sensed the awkwardness, so she decided to get this over and done with.

"So what can I get you?" She asked pen poised over the page.

"Um, I'll just have a drink thanks, um, Diet Coke, please." Marissa answered, looking over at Ryan.

"I'll have a Coke, and can I have the Mac 'n' Cheese?" Ryan said, collecting the menu and passing it to Lindsay.

"Two forks?" Lindsay said, looking at Marissa.

"Yep." Ryan answered for her, taking hold of her hand again. "Thanks." Lindsay walked off, and left Ryan and Marissa on their own again.

"So, do you know that girl?" Marissa asked, interested. "I mean, obviously you do. But is she in your class or what?"

"Oh, yeah, she's in my Physics class. We did a project together." Ryan replied. Marissa looked up, suddenly remembering the day when she had seen Ryan and the girl studying. So Lindsay was the girl. She looked over at Ryan, and smiled uncertainly.

"Oh, right, yeah I remember." She replied. "Hey, um, my dad's having a birthday party next Friday, do you want to come? I mean, it's not gonna be that big, it's on his boat, but it should be kinda fun."

"Yeah, it sounds great." Ryan smiled. "So what have you bought him?"

"Oh, I found this really nice picture of me and him when I was younger." Marissa replied. "I think I'm going to frame that and give it to him. He likes things like that."

"Cool. So, what other things does he like? I mean, 'cos I don't think I have any pictures of me and him together." Ryan asked, laughing. "

"Oh, don't worry. We're going shopping on Monday." Marissa replied, self-assuredly.

"We are?" Ryan asked.

"Uh-huh." Marissa said. "I've just decided." Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Look, don't worry I'm not going to steal anything, I'm so over that. I mean, now I've got you back right?" Ryan's face turned into a smile as he heard Marissa.

"Yep. You've definitely got me."

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry not as long but hope you liked it. Bit more Seth and Summer than I intended , but oh well! lol By the way I don't like Lindsay, so don't be surprised if something bad happens to her!


	6. Lockets and Arguments?

"Hey Seth." Kirsten greeted her son as she opened her huge front door. "Did you guys have a good day?" Seth nodded his head.

"Yeah, we went to the beach, it was…it was good." Seth replied, remembering his near kiss with Summer. "Hey mum, I have a huge craving for pudding, do we have any?"

"Yeah, there's some in the fridge." Kirsten said. "Where's Ryan?" Seth pointed out of the door.

"You don't really want to look." Seth said. "Trust me; I've just spent a whole day with them all over each other." Kirsten looked out at Ryan and Marissa 'saying goodbye', smiled and closed the door too. She followed Seth into the kitchen, where he was raiding the fridge. Sandy was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"So, what's for dinner, mum?" Seth asked as he sat down next to his dad.

"Oh, you know the usual." Kirsten replied. "Takeout. How does Thai sound?"

"Sounds good." Sandy said, looking up from his newspaper. "So, Seth, how's Marissa taking the news about Julie's baby?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her herself?" Seth replied, looking through the doorway as Ryan and Marissa came bounding through into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

"Hi guys." Ryan greeted his family, sitting down at the table. "Um, Kirsten is it okay if Riss stays for dinner?" Marissa smiled shyly, sitting down next to Ryan.

"Of course it is." Kirsten replied, smiling. "In fact, we were just talking about you."

"You were?" Marissa said. "All good things I hope."

"Actually we were talking about your mother's baby." Sandy replied, watching as Marissa's face fell at the mention of her mother.

"Oh, her." Marissa answered. "Well, I don't really have anything to say about that subject." Kirsten looked at the girl sadly, and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, you know we'll always be here if you need to talk." Kirsten said, looking at Sandy, Ryan and Seth. "About anything." Marissa gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks, you guys." Marissa responded. "Oh, by the way, before I forget, you're all invited to my dad's birthday party on Friday."

"Oh, well that should be good." Kirsten replied, smiling. "Is it on his boat?"

"Yeah. I mean he's really fallen in love with that thing." Marissa said, shaking her head, smiling. "You can hardly get him off it." Sandy got up and grabbed the phone.

"Is everyone okay with Thai?" He asked, and was answered back by the resounding sound of 'yes'. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes then." And walked through into their lounge to order. Seth slid into his seat next to Ryan.

"So, guys, who's up for a game of Ninja's while we wait?" He asked, looking around at the now silent table. "Oh, come on! I'll let you win." He got up as the table remained silent, shaking his head. "You boring people."

"Seth, just because your life revolves around your Playstation and your comic books, doesn't mean ours has to as well." Kirsten replied, smiling.

"Yeah, we actually have a life outside of the lounge." Ryan cut in jokily.

"I have a life." Seth defended himself. "I get out, go to the comic book store, go to the games shop."

"Which proves my point exactly." Kirsten said, laughing. Seth sat back down at the table, and Kirsten ruffled his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch the Jew-fro, I actually got it working for me for once." Seth said, ducking out of the way. At the other end of the table, Ryan leaned over to whisper something to Marissa.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Ryan murmured into Marissa's ear. She looked at him curiously.

"Um, sure." She got up and followed him through the patio doors. "Are you O.K?" She asked, wondering why he asked her to talk in private. Ryan led her to the pool chair, pushing her gently down into the sitting position.

"Wait here, okay?" He said, softly. "I've got something I want to give to you." Ryan jogged silently into his pool house and started searching underneath his bed for the box he was looking for. He finally found it, and opened it just to check it was still in there. He smiled as he looked at it, before snapping the box shut again. He looked out of the pool house door and saw Marissa sitting patiently, and he smiled. He walked back onto the patio, and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her so she leaned back onto his chest.

"So, what's up?" Marissa said, tilting her head back so she could look at Ryan a little closer. He smiled.

"Nothings up, exactly." Ryan replied. "I just, well, it was your birthday when I was in Chino, and I never got to give you your present."

"You don't have to get me a present, just you coming back is good enough." Marissa answered smiling.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Ryan said, smiling back at her. "Besides you're worth it right?"

"Hmm, I guess I am." Marissa laughed, and turned completely round. "So, what is it?" She asked, looking curiously at the little blue box.

"Well, why don't you open it and find out?" Ryan replied, smiling, handing the box out to her. Marissa took it and opened it.

"Oh my God, Ryan! It's beautiful." Inside the blue box was a gold necklace with a heart-shaped locket on the end. Engraved on the back of the locket was: _R & M forever. _Marissa opened up the locket and inside was the picture of them at the beach, only reduced in size so it would fit into the tiny locket. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

"I thought you would." Ryan said, taking it out of the box, and lifting up her hair so he could fix it around her neck. "It looks great." Marissa smiled and leaned in to kiss Ryan, a thank you for the gift. Ryan held her in a warm embrace on the lounger by the pool, and smiled as he remembered the look on her face when she had opened the box. He sighed contently, and kissed the top of Marissa's head.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh my God, Coop!" Summer said, looking at her necklace. "That must have cost like, a fortune! I mean, it's at least 16-carat gold!" Marissa laughed.

"Yeah, well I prefer the thought behind the gift." Marissa replied, looking at the engraving on the back of the locket. "Even though the necklace is beautiful." She leaned back on her bed, clutching onto the necklace, while Summer went out onto her massive balcony.

"Hey, what happened to that guy?" Summer asked, turning to go back in. "You know, the hot one."

"Sum, you think a lot of guys are hot. So really, you need to tell me his name." Marissa replied.

"D.J? Yeah that's what I think it was." Summer said. "Though I can't think in a million years why any mother would name her child that. I mean, what's it short for? Disc Jockey?!"

"D.J? Well, he still works here. I think." Marissa answered, following Summer out onto the balcony. "I guess things would be a little awkward."

"Did you actually dump him?" Summer asked. "I know you guys weren't that serious, but you know how much of a heart-breaker you can be." Marissa shrugged.

"It's his own fault." Marissa said, a matter-of-factly. "He shouldn't have gotten involved with his employees daughter." Summer raised a neatly arched eyebrow, looking out towards the ocean. "Besides, I'm with Ryan, you know that. And I happen to be in love with him." Summer sighed, looking over at her happy friend, and wished she could be in her position. With the exception of her crazy mom and weird step dad. She was still going out with Zach, and she was O.K. with that. But she didn't know if she could put up with him for much longer. She had to face Cohen everyday at school, and God knows that was torture after their near-kiss on Saturday. They merely acknowledged each other, just a slight nod of the head or a brush of the arm in the hallways. Somehow this showed Summer how much she wanted Seth, but how she couldn't have him. I'm a total bitch, she finally admitted to herself. All she had to do was forgive him, and things would go back to normal. Apart from Zach, who's heart she did not want to break. And whose heart she would break if she got back with Seth. She thought about this for a little while. She could get over Seth, right? Be happy with another guy? Yeah she could, she reassured herself. Just think positively. Summer sighed yet again.

"Since when did life get so complicated, Coop?" Summer asked. "I don't remember life being like this in, like, the fifth grade."

"You still remember fifth grade?" Marissa replied. "That was ages ago."

"I guess." Summer said. "Do you remember that time where we both bought the same Beach-Time Barbie, and I called mine Tracey, and you called yours Stacey?"

"Yeah, and you were really mad at me 'cos I cut all of Tracey's hair off when you wouldn't let me borrow your dress-up fairy shoes?" Marissa laughed. "That really was ages ago. I mean, we must have been, what, six? "

"Something like that. Hey do you still have yours?" Summer asked, uncertain of why exactly she was going to ask it. "Because if you do, maybe we could . . ."

"Play with them?" Marissa replied, smiling. "Sure. Come on. I think I put them in my closet." Summer laughed and went after Marissa as she walked back into her bedroom.

-----------------------------------------

Marissa pulled her car into her driveway after dropping Summer over at Zach's, parked it and got out. As she neared the front door, sounds of shouting could be heard. She frowned as she put the key in the lock. Mum and Caleb? Arguing? But they never argued. They had been living in lovey-dovey world for the past two months. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She crept silently down the hallway and pressed her ear to Caleb's study's door.

"You can't blame me for everything that goes wrong in this household!" Caleb's roaring voice could easily be heard as his shouts echoed throughout the huge mansion.

"What so you pin the blame on me? Cal, you can't just expect me to paste a happy smile on my face and pretend nothings up." Marissa cringed slightly as she heard her mothers grating voice. "How do you expect me to raise a child in a family like this?"

"Oh, and that's another thing. This baby is mine, isn't it? Because gossip in a town like this spreads very fast, Julie."

"How dare you accuse me of cheating on you! I can't believe a thought like that would actually cross your mind!" Marissa snorted as she heard her mothers last remark. "All I have to say, Cal, is solve this little problem of yours, or lose me, got that?" Marissa quickly opened the front door as she heard Julie's footsteps approach the door. She opened it again to look as she had only just came in. Marissa closed the front door just as Julie walked out into the hallway.

"Oh, hi, Marissa." Julie said, smoothing her skirt out, and tidying her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?" Marissa replied, still curious as to what she had been shouting about just a short time ago. "I could've sworn I heard some shouting going on…"

"That? Oh, Cal's just been on the phone to a buyer. You know what he gets like." Julie laughed falsely through her teeth, leaving Marissa wondering why Julie had to lie., why couldn't she just tell her she'd had an argument? "Oh my gosh, honey! Where did you get that necklace, its beautiful!" Julie managed to change the subject, gazing at Marissa's necklace.

"Oh, um…" Marissa covered it up with her hand, looking down at the floor. Would her mum mind if she told her she was seeing Ryan again? Last time she hadn't taken the news too well.

"Did Ryan get it for you?" Julie asked, as she opened up the locket, looking at the picture inside. "Sweetie, that picture is so cute!" Julie smiled happily at her daughter.

"You're not mad?" Marissa asked, confused.

"Why would I be mad?" Julie asked innocently, turning to look in her diary which was on the small table. "Now if you would excuse me, I just have to go book another spa day with Mrs. Fischer." Marissa looked at her mothers retreating back, puzzled, but shrugged it off and ran upstairs as she remembered that Ryan was going to call her soon.

-----------------------------------------

"News Alert! News A-Lert!" Seth barged into the pool house, calling out to Ryan, who was sitting on his bed, doing homework.

"Oh, you've finally worked out what 'peace and quiet' means?" Ryan asked, sitting up and sighing.

"Unfortunately, no." Seth replied, shaking his head. "Something much better than that. Guess. On second thoughts, don't guess, you take too long."

"Seth, whatever it is you came in here to say, just say it." Ryan said, getting up and placing his books in his bag.

"Well, you like Journey, right?" Seth said, sitting down in the chair. Ryan turned around.

"No, I hate them." He said, sarcastically.

"Well, then I guess you wouldn't be interested in any tickets to see them at The Bait Shop on Saturday night then, sorry." Seth got up and turned to walk out.

"Hey, hang on. Journey are playing at The Bait Shop?" Ryan said. "Since when?"

"I don't know, since Alex booked them." Seth turned back, and sat back down in the chair.

"Wait, who's Alex?" A confused Ryan asked.

"She works at The Bait Shop." Seth replied. "Surely I've told you that a thousand times."

"Not that I can recall actually." Ryan said. "So, how many tickets did you get?"

"Well, I got four." Seth answered. "You, me, Alex, and I'm assuming you want to bring Marissa as your smooching buddy." Ryan shook his head, laughing.

"What, so Alex is your date?" Ryan enquired. "What about Summer?"

"Yes, Alex is my date." Seth replied. "She just, well, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Seth, just to clarify this, you actually have to physically ask a girl for them to be your date."

"I know. I know. All in good time, my dear friend." Seth said, nodding his head. "And as for Summer, this is all part of my plan for getting over her, remember?"

"Yep. I remember." Ryan replied, smiling. "Kissing at the beach doesn't count as 'getting over' does it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seth said, acting surprised, folding his arms across his chest. "

"Mhm, sure." Ryan replied. "Don't deny it, I saw you."

"But, I thought you and Marissa went for a 'walk'." Seth said, head in his hands now.

"Yeah, well a guys gotta pee sometime, you should know that." Ryan's smile was getting wider as he caught his best friend out.

"Oh, well if you were watching as closely as I think you were, you would know we didn't actually kiss."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ryan replied. "Me and Marissa didn't know Zach was gonna be at the beach."

"What?!" Seth raised his head, and looked at Ryan. "Dude, did you two set me and Summer up, or what?"

"Well, it was more Marissa, but yeah I guess we kinda did." Ryan said. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Course not. I mean, your so called plan nearly worked." Seth said, laughing. "Just next time, you might want to tell at least one of us what's going on, without leaving me in the lurch." Ryan laughed, and gestured to the main house.

"Playstation?"

"You got it."

------------------------------------

A/N Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, I've been so busy with Christmas and all that. OMG did anyone else watch The Talented Mr Ripley the other day? I was so freaked out! Tom Ripley reminded me of Oliver in a psycho kinda way. Sorry that was really random! Anyways….oh yeah, I don't live in Australia, I live in England, and we only just finished watching the first season and couple of weeks ago, but I kinda know what happens in Season 2, by reading all the spoilers. But I don't think my story's going to like follow it, and Marissa and Lindsay aren't gonna be sisters or whatever they are lol. By the way, thank you so much for all you reviews! You guys are great!


	7. Shopping and Concert Tickets

"Well, I hope he likes it." Ryan said, as he and Marissa walked out of South Coast Plaza, after around 2 hours of shopping. Ryan probably could have found the present in around 10 minutes, but as Marissa was with him, she had to look in every single shop, and try on every single item of clothing she could possibly find, it had taken 2 hours.

"Of course he'll like it." Marissa replied, smiling. Ryan had bought Jimmy the World Series Highlights 2004 DVD, because he loved sports. Marissa walked over to her Jeep, and unlocked it. Ryan placed the bag into the back seat, and climbed into the passenger seat next to Marissa. Marissa started backing out of the parking space, but stopped when she heard a huge crash. She looked into her wind mirror.

"SHIT!" She said, climbing frantically out of the car. She had backed out into the car which was just driving by. "Oh my God!" The driver was getting out of the car, and looked angry. Marissa braced herself for a mouthful or two, before the figure turned round, and she saw who it was.

"Lindsay?!" Marissa said, turning to look at Ryan, who in turn looked as shocked as she did.

"Um, hi!" Lindsay replied, trying to smile, but couldn't as looked at the back of her car. "My mum is going to kill me." The bumper was hanging off, and the boot was all smashed up.

"I am so, so sorry!" Marissa apologised profusely. "I'll pay for all of it, it was my entire fault."

"Yeah, you'd better!" Lindsay said, glaring at Marissa. First she was nicking the boy that she liked; now she was crashing her car in to hers?! Lindsey was starting to hate her. Marissa looked up from the cheque book, with a confused look on her face.

"Look, I'm going to pay for it, there's no need to be like that!" Marissa replied, angrily.

"Just give me the cheque!" Lindsay shouted, holding her hand out, before bursting into tears. "Sorry, I'm sorry; I've just had a bad day."

"It's O.K." Marissa said, giving Ryan a weird look whilst tearing off the cheque. "I just need to get my step dad to sign it; can I give it to you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, sure." Lindsay looked at her wreck of a car. "Listen, I'm sorry again, for you, know, biting your head off. You know what, I'm just gonna go home"

"Don't worry, just remember, count to ten in your head before you react." Marissa replied. "That's what they told me in therapy. Works for me."

"Um, thanks." Lindsay said. "Well, nice seeing you. Kind of." Ryan laughed nervously as Lindsay climbed back into her car.

"Argh, stupid bitch!" Marissa stated as she watched Lindsay drive off in her beaten up car.

"I guess she can be alright." Ryan replied. "I mean she was alright towards me." He shrugged his shoulders, and opened up Marissa's car door.

"Yeah, that's 'cos she fancies you." Marissa murmured underneath her breath, climbing into her car.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ryan asked.

"Don't worry." Marissa said. "All I'm saying is she seems to hate me, and I haven't even done anything to her."

"Apart from smashing your Jeep into the back of her car?" Ryan answered, smiling. In return he got a 'look' from Marissa. "Look, she's new, she hardly knows anyone, just give her a chance."

"I am." Marissa said, pulling out of the car park.

"Fine, that's fine then." Ryan replied, looking out of the wind mirror. "By the way, you've got a massive dent in the back of your car."

"I know." Marissa replied. "But it's not as if I can't afford a new one. I mean Caleb could go out shopping and come back with three Lamborghini's."

"Don't forget the Porsche." Ryan smiled, and Marissa laughed, pulling back out onto the freeway.

--------------------------

"Hey Ryan!" Lindsay called out through the crowded hallway, pushing past several students so she could get to him. Ryan turned round, smiling, thinking it was Marissa. When he saw who it was, his face dropped slightly, but regained his composure.

"Um, hi." He replied, opening his locker door, then turning round to face her.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I really shouldn't have been so mean towards Marissa." Lindsay apologised, looking at the floor.

"It's ok, but you should really be telling this to Marissa, not me." Ryan said, grabbing his books.

"Yeah, sorry." Lindsay answered, smiling slightly. "So, I was thinking, are you busy on Saturday night, maybe we could . . .?" Ryan slammed his locker shut, turning fully round.

"Lindsay, I'm with Marissa, didn't you know that?" Ryan said, giving her an angry look. "So, no I can't go out with you on Saturday."

"I was just wondering…"

"Well, quit wondering, O.K.?" Ryan replied. "We're friends, nothing more, as I said before, Marissa's my girlfriend, and I don't think that's going to change." He shrugged his shoulders, and looked past her, catching sight of Marissa. "Sorry, got to go." He jogged past her to catch up with Marissa.

"Hey you." He put his arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Ryan?!" Marissa turned round. "Don't do that, you scared me!" She laughed, and pulled his arms round her gently, while he leaned in to kiss her.

"Next time, I'll make it more like that." He smiled.

"You got it." She returned his smile as they walked down the hallway. "Oh hey, have you seen Lindsay? I need to give her the insurance money. Caleb signed the cheque last night."

"Uh, yeah, I was just talking to her." Ryan turned back round to where his locker was, but she had gone. "I think she's gone."

"Well, I honestly don't know why I'm even bothering." Marissa answered. "She acts so weird around me, like she's jealous of me or something. I don't even know why." Ryan simply nodded his head, agreeing.

"Yeah, she is kind of, I don't know, out of place?" He said, he thought for a minute. Should he tell Marissa about his previous conversation? Marissa and him had a strictly 'no secrets' promise to each other, so he felt he should, besides she knew he loved her. "You know, she just came up to me and asked me out."

"What?!" Marissa answered, flying around angrily. "But, doesn't she know we're together?"

"Yeah, well she does now. I set her straight, don't worry." Ryan said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to calm her. "And anyway, you know you're the only girl I want." Marissa smiled a little and Ryan smiled back at her. "Nothings gonna change that, right?"

"Right." Marissa replied, Ryan taking her hand. "Sorry, I just over-react sometimes. Hey Ry, you did say no, right?" She asked.

"Of course! What do you take me for, huh?" Ryan replied, laughing. "I get no credit round here these days!" Marissa pushed him jokily through the door to their science lab.

"Well, good." Marissa said, setting her bag down on the nearest desk. "'Cos I love you, and nothings gonna change that right?" She smiled, sitting down, patting the chair next to her for Ryan.

"Definitely." Ryan said, sitting down. "'Cos I happen to love you too."

--------------------------

"So are you guys up for it?" Seth asked, as Ryan, Marissa and he sat down next to him at lunch.

"Up for what?" Marissa answered, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Didn't Ryan tell you?" Seth replied. "I got tickets for Journey. They're playing at The Bait Shop."

"Really?!" Marissa said, looking at Ryan. "Aren't they like your favourite band?" Ryan nodded his head.

"Yep, they are." Ryan replied. "Should be fun."

"So, is it just us?" Marissa asked. "Or are you bringing anyone? Hey why don't you invite Summer?"

"Um, actually, I have a supposed 'date'." Seth said, leaning back in his chair, eating his chips.

"Oh yeah, and who might that be with?" Summer cut into their conversation, pulling up a chair so she could join them. "Hey Coop."

"Hey, we were just finding out who exactly Seth has a date with." Marissa replied, looking expectantly at Seth.

"Well…her name is Alex." Seth answered; he could feel Summer's eyes boring into his. "She works at The Bait Shop."

"The Bait Shop?" Summer replied, rolling her eyes. "Ew!" Seth laughed sarcastically.

"Ha! So Summer, are you and Zach going?" Seth said. "Oh, no, no don't tell me. Zach's too busy shaving his chest to go out, right? Am I right?"

"So what if he is?" Summer replied. "At least he has chest hair to shave." Marissa laughed, and Summer smirked at Seth, whilst Ryan sat and watched the 'friendly' exchange silently as usual.

"So, Summer do you want to come?" Marissa asked, glancing at Seth, who was fidgeting around incessantly, glaring at Marissa.

"You know what?" Summer replied. "Cohen, I would absolutely love to. Journey are like so cool." Seth rolled his eyes, mouthing 'thanks' sarcastically to Marissa. Ryan laughed, and Summer looked at Seth.

"Sorry, am I missing something?" Summer asked, Seth shook his head. "O.K., well if you could get me a ticket Cohen, seeing as your best buddies with the manager, that would be good."

"Yep." Seth replied. "I'll get you one tomorrow." Summer smiled brightly, and turned to Marissa.

"So, English next Coop." Summer looked down at her watch. "We should get going."

"Yeah, sure." Marissa grabbed her bag, leaning down to kiss Ryan's cheek. "I'll see you after school. Love you." She whispered into his ear, while he smiled and repeated the words back at her. The girls walked off to lessons, and left Ryan and Seth too finish their lunch.

--------------------------

"Dude, your girlfriend totally sucks." Seth said as he and Ryan sat down for a game on the Playstation. Ryan looked at him.

"And why's that?" Ryan replied, grabbing a controller. "I don't think she does."

"Well, why did she have to invite Summer to the concert?" Seth said, changing the disc in the console.

"Um, because she thought you would like her to go?" Ryan replied. "Come on, man, you've loved her since forever."

"And since that time, I've realized she's way too good for me." Seth answered. "I mean, me and her? Seriously, people have laughed when they see us together."

"Well, maybe you just need to prove yourself." Ryan said. "You know, that there's more to Seth Cohen than comic books and Playstation." Seth looked up.

"But there's not." Seth replied. He started pressing the buttons frantically as he normally did when he was playing the Playstation.

"Sure there is." Sandy appeared at the doorway, and walked over to sit down. "I mean, what girl wouldn't want this fine specimen of a man?"

"Seems like Summer wouldn't." Seth answered. Ryan leant back on the sofa, finishing the game.

"Seth, all you need to have is some lessons in love." Sandy said, taking a sip of his water that was on the table. "And who better than me and Ryan, the womanizers of the house." He finished his sentence, and looked up, seeing Kirsten glaring at him from the kitchen. "Well, Ryan's the womanizer, I'm the loving husband."

"Sure you are, Dad." Seth sighed, shaking his head at his father. "Just face it, I do not take after you in the subject of women."

"You can learn." Sandy replied. "You need to figure out the meaning of 'playing hard to get'."

"Definitely worked for me." Ryan said, sitting down at the dining room table.

"What? When?" Seth asked, sliding in beside him, grabbing his glass and pouring himself some water.

"Well, when Marissa was with Luke, it made me want her even more." Ryan replied. "If that makes sense."

"Son, what Ryan is trying to say is, if Summer sees you with this Alice…"

"Alex, Dad, Alex." Seth shook his head yet again. "Please, if you're trying to explain, just get it right."

"O.K, O.K, Alex then, if Summer sees you with Alex, maybe she'll realize what she's missing." Sandy finished his sentence.

"You guys, I don't think you're giving very good advice here. .." Kirsten said, from the oven, trying to save her chicken.

"No, no, Mother, I think they're actually onto something." Seth said. "Summer sees me and Alex, I dunno, maybe kissing, she realizes she still loves me, I still love her, and we'll have a happy ending just like in the movies." Seth sat back, contented, just as the fire alarm started beeping. "And I'm guessing… dinners ready?" Sandy laughed as Kirsten gave up trying to cook and picked up the phone.

"Everyone okay with pizza?"

A/N : Next chapter :- Jimmy's party… It's gonna exciting!! Lol, I promise you secrets will be revealed!!! Oh, and more Ryan/Marissa fluff! I can't get enough of them!


	8. Making Out and Surprises

"So, I'll pick you up at, 8?" Ryan said. "Is that okay?" Ryan and Marissa sat outside eating their lunch, discussing Jimmy's birthday.

"Yep, that's great." Marissa replied. "I hope he has a good time. I mean, after Hailey and everything."

"Yeah." Ryan answered. "So who's actually coming?"

"Well, my dad wanted it to be a small party, but you know that's never gonna happen while we're still living in Newport." Ryan smiled, and nodded his head. "Um, well, me, obviously, you, Seth, Kirsten, Sandy, I invited Summer, but I don't know whether she would want to go seeing as Seth's gonna be there, and Aunt Cindy. Dad took a liking to her at the shower; she really pissed my mom off."

"I remember that." Ryan said, laughing. "Aunt Cindy is, well, very entertaining."

"I know what you mean." Marissa replied. "I hope my mom doesn't come, she ruins every party."

"Don't count on anything." Ryan said. "Sandy and Kirsten were telling me the other day about Thanksgiving. She just invited herself over."

"She's so rude, it gets embarrassing." Marissa shook her head. "I wish she would just . . ."

"Hey guys! Is anyone sitting here? Great!" Lindsay cut in, talking over Marissa, and placed her tray right next to Ryan's, sitting down next to him. Marissa raised her eyebrows, and sighed underneath her breath. "So what are you guys talking about?" Lindsay was smiling over-enthusiastically, and looked at Ryan.

"Oh, my dad's birthday party." Marissa answered, drawing Lindsay's eyes away from Ryan.

"Oh, wow!" Lindsay replied. "So he's having a party?"

"Yeah." Marissa responded uncomfortable that she had to spend her lunch with someone she didn't particularly like.

"Hi all." Seth slid into the chair beside Marissa. "So, you excited about your dad's birthday party? Hey Lindsay, why don't you come along too?" Seth smiled at Lindsay, who looked at Marissa.

"Well, I mean, if it's ok?" Lindsay asked, getting her planner out of her bag. "I can't just barge in."

"No, no. Sure, you can come." Marissa replied, smiling falsely.

"Well, okay, that would be great." Lindsay said writing it down in her planner. "Oh, I just remembered, I have to catch up on my extra tutoring, so I'll see you guys later." She got up and grabbed her tray, leaving Marissa angry, and Seth triumphant.

"Thanks a lot, Seth." Marissa said, sarcastically. "You know I hate her! Why did you have to invite her?"

"Payback." Seth replied, matter-of-factly.

"Um, for what exactly?" Marissa answered, looking at Ryan for help.

"Well, you did invite Summer to the concert." Ryan said, shrugging his shoulders, looking at Marissa sympathetically.

"But I thought you liked her!" Marissa replied, shaking her head. "I honestly do not know what goes on inside boys' heads."

"Trust me, Ris; you would not want to know what goes on inside his head." Ryan said, smiling. "Too weird for even me to figure out."

"Look, all I'm saying is, maybe I do need to get over her, I mean she's with Zach now right?" Seth replied, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but she still likes you." Marissa said. "She's told me."

"Then, why is she still with Zach?" Seth answered. "Got an answer for that, Aunt Marissa?"

"Do not call me that." Marissa said, glaring at Seth, who smiled sarcastically back at her.

"You know what? I've just realised something! Ryan you're dating Marissa…"

"Yeah? And?" Ryan answered, looking up at Seth.

"Well, she's kinda your aunt!" Seth replied, looking at the both of them, who were staring back at him despairingly. "Don't you find that weird?"

"No, not really." Ryan responded. "The only thing I find weird is the fact that you talk to a plastic horse."

"There is nothing wrong with talking to a plastic horse!" Seth answered, indignantly. "At least I don't have a Care Bear!"  
"Excuse me, but I didn't say anything." Marissa said, exasperated. "It's Ryan you should be insulting."

"There's nothing to insult Ryan about." Seth thought for a moment. "Apart from the fact he owns way too many wife beaters than any normal person."

"Well, it's not his fault he looks good in them." Marissa shrugged, smiling at Ryan, who looked up.

"You think I look good in them?" Ryan asked, edging his chair closer to Marissa's.

"Uh huh." Marissa replied, leaning in to kiss him. "In fact, I think you look _very _good in a wife beater."

"Thank you." Ryan smiled, deepening the kiss as Seth looked on, revolted.

"Okay, at lunch, I prefer for my food to actually stay in my stomach." Seth said, getting up. "And also, watching you guys get your mack on is something I would rather avoid." Ryan and Marissa totally ignored him, and continued making out, Marissa's hands running through Ryan's hair, Ryan's hands round her waist. "Come on…guys! Keep it PG-13! We're at school!" Seeing as he was getting no reply, he threw his hands in the air, and walked away. "God, kids these days!" He muttered sarcastically underneath his breath.

----------------------------------

Ryan jogged up the steps to the Nichol mansion, and rang the doorbell. He waited for a minute, before it was opened by the Dragon-Lady.

"Oh, Ryan." Julie greeted him, widening the door. "Come in." Ryan nodded, and walked into the huge foyer. He looked around the room, taken back by its luxurious appearance, before noticing her maternity top.

"So, how far along are you?" Ryan asked. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be wearing a maternity top?"

"Oh, yeah, well I'm only a month ahead, but I like to get into the clothes beforehand." Julie replied, kind of embarrassed Ryan noticed, and placed a hand over her stomach. "You know what; I'll just go get Marissa." Ryan nodded, as Julie went back upstairs.

"Marissa?" Julie called through Marissa's bedroom door, before opening it. "Ryan's here."

Marissa was seated at her dressing table, Summer fixing her hair. Marissa looked up. "Oh, O.K. I'm just coming." Marissa grabbed her purse. "Are you sure you don't need a ride, Sum?"

"Oh, yeah. Zach's picking me up in like half an hour." Summer replied, filing her nails. "Is it okay if I wait here?"

"Yeah sure." Marissa answered. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Yep. See ya." Summer replied, going back to her hair. Marissa exited the room, walking down the stairs to Ryan. Julie looked at Marissa's retreating back, sighed, smiled at Summer and closed the door. She followed Marissa back down the stairs.

"Hey." Marissa greeted Ryan with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." Ryan replied truthfully, placing his hand gently around her neck. Marissa was wearing a soft pink Vera Wang dress semi-casual dress, and white ballet flats.

"Thank you, you look great too." Marissa smiled again as she looked at Ryan. "Shall we go?"

"Um, yeah." Ryan smiled back at Marissa, and moved his arm from her neck down to her waist. "Well, bye, Mrs Cooper, I mean, Nichol." Julie laughed.

"Don't worry, Ryan." Julie replied. "Now, you kids have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Mom." Marissa answered, sarcastically, before walking the door. "Come on, Ryan." Ryan caught up with Marissa, as Julie shut the door. He found Marissa's hand, and took it in his.

"So, what's up with your Mom, she's acting kind of, well, kind of nice." Ryan asked, as they walked down the long driveway.

"Yeah, I know." Marissa replied. "So unlike her normal self." Ryan laughed, and they both climbed into the car. "I just feel really sorry for the baby."

"So do I." Ryan replied. "But, hey, don't worry, its' gonna have you as a sister. That's gotta be a plus right?" Marissa smiled at Ryan, taking his hand that was on the gear stick.

"And you as a brother in law." Marissa answered, looking at Ryan whiles he was driving. "So, I guess it will be pretty well off, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I think I do agree." Ryan smiled, and squeezed Marissa's hand gently, as they made their way down to the dock.

----------------------------------

"Hey kiddo!" Jimmy greeted Marissa as she walked onto the boat. He gave her a fatherly hug, and shook Ryan's hand. "Hi Ryan, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, Mr Cooper." Ryan replied.

"Oh, come on, Ryan, call me Jimmy." Jimmy answered, replying. "Now, Marissa, how many people have you been inviting, because there's a lot more people than I thought I wrote down on the guest list."

"Um, well, maybe just a few extra people." Marissa responded, nervously, and they all walked into the huge lounge, which was crammed with people, laughing, shouting, dancing and generally having drunken fun. "Okay, I didn't invite that many people."

"Hey Ryan!" Lindsay bounded up to them, drink in hand, face flushed from dancing. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends from my old school." She looked at Marissa and smiled.

"Actually, I . . ." Marissa answered, glancing at Ryan who looked astounded that Lindsay even knew that many people, before being cut off.

"Come on, Ryan, let's dance!" Lindsay said, grabbing Ryan's hand and dragging him to the makeshift dance floor, leaving Marissa open mouthed. Ryan turned back, and looked apologetically at her. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' at her, and she shrugged her shoulders, turning away, coming face-to-face with her mother. Julie looked wind-swept for once in her life, and was looking over the boat as if she needed to find someone.

"Mom?!" Marissa asked. "What the hell are you doing here? You weren't invited! And where's Summer?"

"Where's your father?" Julie replied, ignoring Marissa's question, looking tenser by the minute. "I need to talk to him."

"I don't think he would want to talk to you." Marissa answered, looking at her mother bitterly.

"Oh, I think he will when he hears what I have to tell him." Julie said, pushing past her daughter, on the warpath. Marissa looked at her mothers retreating back, shaking her head. That woman just got more and more unbelievable every day. Marissa sighed, and walked out onto the deck.

----------------------------------

Summer looked at her new watch her father had bought her a week ago, and groaned. She was supposed to be at Coop's dad's place half an hour ago. Where the hell was Zach? He was always doing this lately. Bailing out of their dates, and showing up late when he bothered to go on one. Sure, she liked him, a lot, but she didn't know if she could be bothered to carry on the relationship anymore. It was the guy who was supposed to do all the chasing, not the girl! Well, that's what she had read in Stuff anyway, and she had also read in there that purple was the best colour to wear to someone's birthday party. So there she was, standing at the bottom of Marissa's driveway waiting for Zach to show up, all dolled up in a dark purple strapless Calvin Klein dress, her best vintage Manolo Blahniks on her feet, Gucci clutch held tightly because of the cold. And she was angry. She'd been stood up one too many times. She gave up waiting, and opened her purse, searching for her phone. She found it and rung up Zach. The phone rung several times before it was picked up.

"Zach?" Summer practically shouted down the phone. "Where the hell are you?! I've been waiting here for ages!"

"Summer?" Zach replied. "Oh, God. Look, I'm really sorry, babe, but I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight. You see, I forgot about this thing that I had to do. . ."

"Cut the crap, Zach. You either come, or you don't come." Summer answered, frustrated. "What am I supposed to do? Walk home? I live 4 miles from here, and I'm wearing my BEST shoes!"

"Can't you catch a ride with Marissa?" Zach suggested, apologetically. "I'm really sorry, I really am. But I've gotta go, okay? Love you!"

"But Coop's already . . ." Summer began, before hearing Zach hang up. "Great, just great!" She scowled, and sat down on the curb, head in hands. She looked up as she heard the sounds of voices. She scrambled up, and squinted through the darkness to make out who it was. Cohen? How could she forget that he lived next door to Coop? Summer smacked herself on the head, and composed herself.

"Hey, Seth!" She called as she ran as fast as she could across the street. "Cohen!" Seth looked up, and saw Summer frantically running towards him.

"Summer?!" Seth smiled, looking at her outfit. "All dressed up, and nowhere to go, huh?"

"Could say the same thing to you." Summer replied, coming to a stop at their doorstep.

"Actually I have somewhere to go." Seth answered, looking at his feet. "So why aren't you at Jimmy's party?"

Summer thought for a moment. "Long story." She said, gesturing towards to their car. "So, can I hitch a ride with you?" She smiled sweetly. "Please?" She added as an afterthought.

"Nope, sorry." Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Cars full." He shook his head regretfully, as Summer's face fell.

"Cohen, you cannot be serious, you have a seven-seater!" Summer replied, looking at Seth as if he was mad.

"I know, I was joking." Seth answered, laughing slightly, opening the door to get in.

"Funny." Summer replied sarcastically, getting in front of him, and getting in the car.

----------------------------------

"This place looks really great, Jimmy." Kirsten looked around the boat, which was decorated in the typical birthday fashion, and was full of people. Jimmy smiled; glad everyone was at least having fun.

"Well, I don't even know who half these people are, to be honest." Jimmy replied, hands on his hips. "I think they are mostly Marissa's friends."

"Oh, well, at least they are having fun." Kirsten replied, taking the glass of champagne she was offered.

"My thoughts exactly." Jimmy answered, smiling. "By the way, you look great." Kirsten looked up, and took a good look at Jimmy.

"Thank you." Kirsten replied. "Jimmy, I've been meaning to talk to you about something . . ." Kirsten was interrupted by Julie, who came in between them.

"Jimmy. Outside. Now." Julie said, almost fiercely, pushing his past him, grabbing hold of his shirt on the way. She flounced off, red hair flying, Jimmy behind her.

"Um, I'll talk later . . ." He apologised to Kirsten, and followed Julie outdoors. "Julie, what are you doing here?" He looked at her outfit, her maternity top. "Wait, no, wait. You're not pregnant are you?!" Jimmy looked up, eyes locking with Julies.   
"No, I'm just piling on the pounds for the sake of it!" Julie replied. "Of course I'm pregnant, Jimmy!" She scrabbled around in her purse, pulling out a black flimsy sheet. "I went to the doctors earlier today for a scan." She held out the picture of the tiny foetus expectantly. He took it, staring at the tiny blurry image.

"Reminds me of when we had the girls." He answered, shaking his head. "It all seems like ages ago." He sighed, reminiscing. "Well, congratulations, Julie."

"Jimmy!" Julie said, frustrated. "Just listen to me! For god's sake!"

"O.K., O.K, I'm listening!" Jimmy held his hands up in defeat. "What do you want to say?" Julie sighed.

"Jimmy. There's no easy way to say this." Julie said, hands tightly clutching the rail on the side of the boat. "But, yes, I am pregnant, . . . with your baby." Jimmy stared at her, before answering.

"You know, for a minute there, I could've sworn you said you were pregnant with my child." Jimmy replied, looking carefully at the picture again. "I really need to get my ears checked . . ."

"Your ears are fine, Jimmy!" Julie said, almost shouting. "Whereas, I am not! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Wait, how is this even possible?" Jimmy asked, slowing her down. "I mean, I don't remember . . ." He thought for a minute, before remembering. "Oh, crap . . . crap, crap, crap!"

"Yep. I'm glad you remember that truly magical night with such fondest memories." Julie replied, sarcastically. "I don't know what the hell to do here!"

"Does Caleb know?" Jimmy asked, surprisingly calm considering he had just been told his ex-wife was pregnant with his baby.

"Jimmy, you really have gotten thicker over the years!" Julie answered. "Caleb does not know! If he does, well, no, he can't."

"So, you're just going to pretend this baby is his?"

"That's the plan so far." Julie said, leaning on the boat. "Well, have you got any other ideas? Preferably ones that don't involve stealing money."

"Oh, very funny, Julie! Considering you were the on who got yourself into this mess!" Jimmy answered, getting a little bit angrier. "You could have just said it was Caleb's baby, and everything would be just fine!"

"So, you're saying I would have had to lie?" Julie replied, aggravated. "You know I don't lie."

"Oh, sure you don't Julie!" Jimmy answered. "You lie all the time! In fact you're whole life is one big lie! After I married you, you just turned into one big fake! You're living a fake life, Julie, and you know it. Hell, even your boobs are fake!"

"Jimmy. I am just telling you the truth, because I think it is the right thing to do." Julie responded quietly angry. "And right now, I'm starting to regret that. So why don't you just go back in there, pretend this never happened, and leave me, and our baby alone." Julie walked off, out into the darkness, while Jimmy stood there, thinking about what Julie had just said. He sighed. Life was always full of surprises.

----------------------------------


	9. Dancing and Reassurances

A/N Hi again. Just to say thanks for all the reviews, they are really great. About last chapter, I was reading it through again, and I'm sorry if any of you thought Lindsay seemed a bit out of character compared to the show. But, in my story, she's different! As you can probably tell. Anyways, next chapter…full of fluff, you have been warned! Hope you enjoy ….. Remember. . . Read and review! By the way sorry this is only a short chapter, but I am going away tomorrow, so I decided to write something to keep you guys happy before I go! When I get back, I'll write more, I promise!

------------------

Ryan sighed as he walked out of the boat onto the deck. He'd just spent at least an hour 'dancing'. But it was more like Lindsay dragging him around, while he had no choice but to follow as he couldn't find Marissa and Seth wasn't even there yet. Lindsay was an awful dancer, even worse than him and he'd only escaped her when she had gone to the bathroom to 'freshen up'. He had cringed when she had said this, but glad she had gone and immediately knew he needed to find Marissa. Ryan felt uncomfortable around Lindsay, and he knew she liked him in a 'more than friends' kind of. But, of course, he wasn't interested. He had Marissa, and Marissa was all he needed. He had seen Julie storm through the boat, so he hoped Marissa was okay. Ryan looked around the corner, and sure enough saw Marissa staring forlornly out to sea. He knew it was an over-said cliché, but he was so lucky to have her. And she did look beautiful tonight, more beautiful than any other girl on the boat. In fact, in Ryan's opinion, more beautiful than any other girl in the world. Ryan watched silently as a single teardrop glistening in the moonlight slid down her cheek. Ryan walked over quietly, sliding his jacket off, and sliding it around her slender shoulders. Marissa looked up at him; eyes glazed over with tears, and leant her head into his shoulder, gripping hold of his shirt lightly. He slid his arm round her waist pulling her closer to him, not wanting her to feel any cold at all. Even though the music was pounding inside, the world felt silent to them.

"You look beautiful." Ryan murmured into her ear, gazing at her through his dark blue eyes into her soft blue ones. Marissa smiled, breathing in his scent, leaning her head onto his chest. He lowered his head to softly kiss her tear stained cheek. He heard the music inside change from an upbeat song, to a slow one, and he smiled. "Come on, dance with me." He said softly, taking her hand.

"You hate dancing." Marissa replied gently, smiling as she stroking her thumb over his surprisingly soft hands.

"Not when I'm dancing with you." Ryan smiled, and drew her nearer, as she placed her hand round his shoulder. She guided his arm around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder, Ryan doing the same on her shoulder. The couple began to dance alone on the moonlit deck, oblivious to whatever was around them. Each of them thought about the other and wondering how each day they kept falling in love all over again.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in __love__ with you_

_  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in __love__ with you  
_  
_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

_  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in __love__ with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

The song's final bars resounded and ended, but they didn't pull apart, content to be in each others embrace for just a moment longer.

"I'm falling in love with you, again." Ryan whispered, and he smiled calmly, and leant in towards her even more, stroking her soft hair caringly, wishing they could stay like this forever.

"Oh, Ryan." She gently pulled his head up with her gentle hands, so he could stare into her eyes again, channeling all her warmth into the two pools of blue. "I'm in love with you." Ryan smiled again, leaning into kiss her, brushing a stray golden lock of her hair away so he could. She smiled too, accepting the kiss. They were both glad they had found their way back to each other, even if it had been a long and rocky road, a true sign that they were destined to be together forever.

------------------

"Coop!" Summer ran on board, spotting the couple in each others embrace outside the boat. Summer had to admit they looked cute together, but she still didn't need to see all the public displays of affection they had been giving each other recently. Maybe it was because she was sort of grossed out by it, but it was more likely because she was jealous. She glanced back at Seth, who was as usual ambling along behind her, hands in pockets, pitiful expression upon his face. Summer almost felt sorry for him, but she didn't want to go too soft just yet. "Coop? Chino? Hello! We can see you!" Marissa looked up, squinting because of the bright lights coming from inside the boat. "Guess you guys didn't waste any time!"  
"What?" Marissa replied, still clutching onto Ryan, whose arm was still firmly around her waist, and he didn't have any intention of moving it. "Waste any time doing what?"

"Um, making out." Summer answered, as if it was the easiest question to answer. "It's like all you ever do these days!"

"She's right, you know." Seth nodded his head, standing next to Summer. "You're always getting your mack on!" Summer looked at him, shaking her head despairingly.

"Cohen, don't ever say that phrase again." Summer said to him, whacking him on the arm. "Or, at least, not in front of me."

"Summer, do you always have to be so crude?" Ryan asked, slightly annoyed that she had ruined him and Marissa's 'moment'. "I don't think Seth really appreciates it."

"Why else do you think I do it?" Summer looked at him sarcastically, flashing her toothy smile at him. "Now come on, Coop, where's the bar in this place?"

"Actually, Sum, I think I'm going to stay with Ryan, sorry." Marissa replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Where's Zach?"

"Yeah, where is Zach?" Seth butt in, hand on chin. "Did he blow you off again?"

"Since when did you become involved in my love life, Cohen?" Summer replied, hand on hip, looking daggers at Seth.

"Hmm, let me see…" Seth answered. "Since we fell in love last year, maybe?" Summer rolled her eyes.

"Cohen, please don't start!" Summer turned back to where Marissa and Ryan had stood, only to find the spot empty. "Great." She looked over at Seth who stood his ground, staring her down. "Oh, come on then." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the yacht.

------------------

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Ryan asked, as he and Marissa walked along the dock together. Marissa looked at him, wondering how he knew nothing was wrong in the first place.

"Nothings wrong." Marissa replied, lying, tightening her grip on his hand, wanting to reassure him.

"Marissa . . ." Ryan stopped abruptly, turning round to face her fully. "Come on, I know you too well." He tilted her head up from its position staring at the ground, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Marissa sighed, and turned away.

"I can't tell you, you'll think I'm a stupid little girl." Marissa answered, letting in go of his hand.

"You are a stupid little girl." Ryan replied, jokingly. He got a punch in the stomach from Marissa, but a smile as well. "I'm joking! I won't think you're a stupid little girl. Anyway, you're not a little girl anymore."

"Seriously, you'll think I'm selfish too." Marissa sighed again. "I think I'm selfish." She leant against the rail, looking down.

"Hey, you, of all people, are not selfish, okay?" Ryan stated, trying to connect with her again. "You have a good heart." Marissa smiled weakly, and took hold of his hand again. "So, what's with the long face?"

"I don't know . . ." Marissa started. She looked at Ryan, if she couldn't tell her emotions to him, then who could she tell them to? "Well, it's just, I know Lindsay really likes you. . . in that kind of way, and she just makes me feel really uncomfortable." There she had said it. She looked up at Ryan, who leant down and kissed her passionately. He pulled back, and took her hand again.

"If I liked Lindsay, would I kiss you like that?" He asked, a slight smile on his face. Marissa returned his smile, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you. Now, come on, you're dad's probably wondering where you are." Ryan squeezed her hand gently, and the two walked back to the boat.

-------


	10. Puke and Video Tapes

Summer and Seth sat on the high bar stools at the makeshift bar that had been put up for the party. It was a couple of hours since they had arrived, and there was no sign of Ryan and Marissa. Seth had a coke, while Summer was knocking back the tequilas steadily.

"Wow." Seth said. "I don't think I've ever seen you drink so much since, well, since T.J." Summer looked up, grabbing the Malibu bottle.

"Whatever, I'm pissed." Summer replied, getting a plastic cup and filling it up with Coke and Malibu.

"Yeah, I can see that." Seth answered, looking at Summer as she unsuccessfully tried to screw the bottle top back and put it back in the cabinet. He grabbed her arm and steadied her, taking her back to her seat.

"Not that kind of pissed, stupid!" Summer sat back down, and took a sip. "Actually I guess I am a little tipsy, but that's not the point. I'm pissed, as in you know, pissed off!"

"Oh, right gotcha." Seth said. "Guy troubles?"

"Cohen, just because I am drunk, it does not mean I am going to talk to you like you're my gay best friend."

"Fine then, biatch, but don't come to me for advice when you can't decide between the Prada Mary-Janes or Manolo Blahniks." He got up, and pretended to flounce off, whilst Summer got up, wobbling, and followed.

"I was kidding!" Summer said, holding onto his arm to support herself. "You really need to lighten up, Cohen!"

"Yes, I really feel as if I am living in the Dark Ages right now." Seth joked, sitting back down.

"You are like so funny, Cohen!" Summer patted his arm rather erratically as she sat on the stool laughing hysterically. Seth turned his head to see people staring at them, and imagined them thinking 'What the hell is she on?"

"Yeah, you know what; I think we had better get you some fresh air." Seth helped her stand up and gestured outside. Summer stood up unsteadily, taking another shot and caught two people giving her the 'look'.

"Don't go giving me evils!" Summer shouted across the room to them, before giving them the one fingered salute. Seth stifled back a laugh, and dragged her away.

"Yep, come on." Seth said, as he pulled her outside and sat her down on the bench seat. He sat down beside her and leant back taking out a deep breath. "You know, I never thought I would have to be caring for you when you're flat out drunk. I mean, normally it's Marissa knocking back the sauce." He looked over, and saw that Summer had passed out, and was snoring heavily. It was a chance to see Summer in a new light for Seth, and he decided she looked cute when she was asleep. Even though she wasn't technically asleep, but passed out. He decided to wait a while to see if she would wake up, and sat back down. Seth stared at her face for a while, trying to figure out what had actually happened to them. He continued thinking, until he was awoken from his reverie by a voice that shouted his name.

"Seth! Hey Seth!" Seth looked up and saw Alex walking down the boardwalk towards him. He stood up to greet her.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?" Seth asked, as he looked back to the boat he figured she had come out of. "Did Marissa invite you?"  
"Who the hells Marissa?" Alex asked a smirk on her face. "I'm on my way to a party, but I think I got the wrong boat. I mean, at the parties I go to, you don't go wearing a suit or a cocktail dress." Seth looked down at his apparel, and blushed slightly.

"Oh, yeah. I was, uh, gonna change when I got here. Well, I'm already here, but you know . . ." Seth said, trying to retain his 'cooler' status he had with Alex. Alex smiled and crossed her arms over her tank-top covered chest.

"So, are we still on for tomorrow?" She asked. "Journey, I mean?" Seth tapped his head.

"Yeah, I remember." He replied. "Well, I'm still on if you're still willing." Alex moved closer to him, and nodded his head.

"Yep, I'm still willing." She said, nodding her head. "I'll meet you there." Seth finalized the arrangements, and turned around as he heard moans and sounds of retching coming from the bench.

"Cohen!" Summer called out, sat up with her hand on her forehead, puke spattered over her dress. "Why am I seeing double?"

"Oh, Summer, this is my mate, Alex, from The Bait Shop." Seth said, introducing the two. "Remember I told you about her?"

"Yeah. I remember." Summer answered, giving Alex the 'classic' Summer once over look. "So this is your 'date'?" Seth looked between the two girls, one dressed up in a gorgeous purple dress and a made up face, the other with funked up hair and a stripy tank top, light pink high-top Converses on her feet, and he sensed tension. Two completely different girls with two completely different personalities. Great, just great.

"Yes, I am." Alex stood her ground, smiling at the girl. Whoever this girl was, Alex didn't like her. Alex generally didn't like made-up Newport girls, and this one was the perfect fit of one.

"Well, I hope you have a better time with him than I did." Summer replied snidely, yet drunkenly, grabbing her clutch, and standing up. "Cohen, can you drive me home?"

"Right, um, yes. Alex I'll see you tomorrow, and Summer, wow, do you need a wheelchair, you're walking precariously close to the edge of this boat." Seth replied, waving to Alex as she walked off back to her own party. Summer righted herself, and walked up the boardwalk, turning around.

"Cohen!" Summer shouted, sliding off her high heels which had been digging into her all night. "Come on!" Seth hurried off behind her, reaching into his back pocket for his car keys.

-----------

Jimmy stood inside in the corner, hands in his pockets. So much for the quiet family birthday gathering. He looked around the main lounge of the boat. Even though it was nearing midnight, and his plan was to have dinner, a dance and then all the guests would leave, the party was still going strong. Jimmy didn't even know half of these people, let alone trust them dancing wildly on his new boat. He glanced around and found Julie walking over to him. Oh, shit. He didn't need this right now, he really didn't. Even though, he had to admit, she was looking pretty hot tonight, even though she hadn't even dressed up. But, she had screwed him over too many times to count. Now with this whole 'supposed' baby thing, was she just looking for another way to hurt him once again?

"Jimmy." Julie came to halt beside him, but not looking him straight in the eye. Jimmy sighed.

"Julie." He glanced at her, and her normal not-caring expression had vanished from her face. "So, anymore good news?" He joked, trying to get a smile or at least recognition that he said something from her. Julie seemed to be pondering something inside her head.

"I don't know." Julie replied, finally after turning and facing him. "It depends on what you call 'good news'."

"Admitting that you lied about the baby being mine would be good news." Jimmy turned and faced her, stating what he felt was the truth.

"Except that I've already told you the truth." Julie struggled to keep her voice sounding confident over the thumping sound of the hip-hop music that was playing in the background. "Jimmy, can I talk to you somewhere a little bit more private please?" Julie caught Kirsten's watching eye from across the room, but shook it off as she looked at Jimmy. "I need to give you something." Jimmy frowned slightly, what did Julie want to give him? She never wanted to give him anything, just constantly taking from him. But as he looked into her piercing green eyes, he decided to go with his instinct,

"Sure, let's go out on deck again." Jimmy led the way, Julie closely behind him. He sat down on the bench Seth and Summer had been sitting on, and Julie looked at it.

"Ugh, what the hell is that?!" Julie exclaimed, pointing to the sticky puke that seemed to have been heaved up on the bench.

"Well . . . it looks like puke." Jimmy leant down a bit further and slightly sniffed the air around him. "Smells like puke, so my guess is . . . its puke." Jimmy laughed, but stopped when he saw Julie's disgusted face. He stood up. "Here you go, sit here on the non-pukey chair." Julie smiled slightly.

"No, it's okay." She replied, still standing. The two seemed to be silent for a while, before Julie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Jimmy pulled back surprised, but Julie stood calmly. "Happy Birthday, Jimmy." After hearing these words, Jimmy smiled slightly, and as Julie turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm and kissed her full on, supporting her back gently with his arm. Julie returned the kiss with a certain roughness, and Jimmy opened his eyes. He heard footsteps, and looked up the boardwalk, where he saw Marissa and Ryan. He quickly broke away and Julie turned around. Marissa stood there in shock, her hand dropped from Ryan's and she turned away, running back up the boardwalk. Ryan stood a little longer, before turning away to find Marissa.

"Marissa!" Jimmy called, running up towards him, leaving Julie, as she walked back into the party. "Ryan, wait! It wasn't what it looked like."

"Well, it looked pretty much as if you were kissing your ex-wife, who you supposedly hate." Ryan said, disbelieving Jimmy's words. "Marissa's gonna kill you."

Jimmy looked down, hands going up to support his head. Ryan patted him on the back hesitantly, feeling sorry for him. "Look, I'll find Marissa, and you . . . well, you had better start getting people out of here." Ryan glanced back at the boat, and Jimmy nodded his head.

-----------

Summer shut the door behind her. The ride home with Seth had been uneventful, and she felt she had sobered up a lot. In fact, she thought she had even fallen asleep. What a long night. She'd almost wished she had stayed at home. Nothing had come from the party apart from a pounding headache and the discovery that Seth had almost certainly moved on. Who was this Alex girl? She looked like a dyke to her. No, wait that was an insult to dykes. Summer sighed, and chucked her bag onto the dresser in her hallway, kicking her shoes off carelessly as she did so. Oh well, Marìa, the maid, would pick them up in the morning. She wished her life could be like that. Like you could tidy it up and everything would be okay again. Like she could lock her feelings for Cohen up in a box and throw away the key. But she knew she would never be able to do that. Summer ambled into the kitchen, opening the fridge for the jug of Evian she always put in there so it would be ice cold. Summer normally had an emergency hangover kit at hand for Marissa, but she didn't really need it anymore since Marissa had lain off the alcohol. Which Marissa wouldn't have done if it wasn't for Ryan. Ryan was Marissa's 'knight in shining armour'. Why can Marissa have what she wanted, but Summer couldn't? Summer laughed bitterly. If it weren't for Marissa and Ryan hanging out so much, she probably would never have met Cohen. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. At this moment, it was a bad thing. Even thought it was around 1 in the morning, Summer's mind was ticking and wouldn't stop. Summer couldn't be bothered to walk up the stairs into her bedroom, so she decided she would just go into the lounge. She needed something to help her go to sleep, so she walked into the huge lounge, crouching down at her video cabinet for something she could fall asleep to. She ran her finger along the spines of the tapes, until she stopped unexpectedly at one tape she had forgotten she had. She pulled it out of the cabinet, looking at the writing on the sticker. '_The Slumber Party ' _Summer smiled, and took it out of its case. It wasn't a film, more like a Seth Cohen attempt at something new. Seth had filmed it totally randomly after they had decorated Marissa's room at Jimmy's apartment, and they had all ended up staying over, as Seth had suggested when they had gone to the cinema. Things really had been perfect then. Marissa and Ryan back together, her and Cohen going strong. She slid the tape into her state-of-the-art entertainment centre, grabbed the remote control, and sat down. Summer pressed play, and the tape began. It was a bit fuzzy, at first but then Seth's voice came loudly through. Summer settled back onto the sofa.

"Well, hello, welcome to the part-ay!" Seth said smiling, peering into the camera, his curly brown hair sticking up in cute little tufts. "Obviously you're bored enough to start watching a crappy video made by me, but hey!" He started to pan around the room. "Let me introduce everyone. I'm Seth, or Cohen, as dear little Summer tends to affectionately call me." Her head entered the screen, and she was smiling. Seth patted her head, and moved on to Ryan and Marissa, who were lying on the bed. "Aah, the two little lovebirds. Told ya you guys couldn't just be friends." Marissa laughed, and chucked a pillow at the camera. "Wow, jeez, what's with the violence, Ryan, man, you need to keep your girlfriend under control." Ryan smiled, pulling Marissa back into his embrace, whilst Marissa kissed him on the cheek. "O.K, that's enough of that, Now, Summer entertain us." The camera rested on Summer's happy face, as she rested her hand on her chin, pretend thinking. "Well, Cohen, I could always read you Coops secret diary . .!" Summer turned around as Marissa jumped up from the bed, trying to stop Summer from going through her drawers. Seth and Ryan laughed. "Ooh, Ryan it's our lucky night! Looks like they might have a cat fight!" Marissa had given up trying to fight Summer, and was know sitting in the corner, whilst Summer grabbed her diary triumphantly, and began to read from it. "Friday, 7th August, 2003, Dear Diary, I think I met the hottest guy in the planet last night! He looked so cute standing outside the Cohen's smoking a cigarette. I found out his name is Ryan. I know, I know… I already have a boyfriend... but there's just something about him. . ." Summer stopped reading as Marissa tackled her from the side. "Sum! There's a reason why that book says 'PRIVATE' on the front!" Seth turned the camera back onto Ryan. "So, Ryan, how do you feel being described as the hottest guy on the planet?" Seth asked, as Ryan smiled jokingly complacent. "Well, you know I always knew I was . . ." Summer slapped Ryan across the arm jokingly, while Marissa laughed. The video cut out suddenly and Summer on the sofa blinked in surprise, but then she remembered. She fast-forwarded, and came to stop. Seth had the camera on night-vision, and was whispering into the camera, Summer choking back giggles silently. "Okay, its 4 o'clock in the morning, and Ryan and Marissa are peacefully asleep . . .Oh . . . don't tell anyone that Marissa wears Care Bear PJ's!" Seth whispered laughing as he moved the camera over to the bed, where Marissa's head was lying on Ryan's chest, sure enough she was wearing pink Care Bear pajamas, his arm around her waist, and the two were fast asleep. "And Sum and me. . . are wide awake." Summer couldn't hold in her laughs anymore, and burst out laughing. "Summer! Hush yo mouth woman!" Seth laughed, and moved the camera onto his face, turning it round. "Good thing Jimmy's not here! Who knows where he is? Maybe getting jiggy with Aunt Hailey? Who knows?" Seth shrugged his shoulders, smiled, turning to Summer. "Summer, tell the viewers our 'plan'!" Summer grinned into the camera and began whispering fast. "Well, we are totally gonna slip Coop's hand into warm water, which so makes you wet the bed, and Seth brought along his trusty Sharpie. . ." Seth waved the black marker in front of the camera. "And so Ryan will wake up with a brand new tattoo across his head . . . with, what was it Cohen? Oh yeah, I'm Whipped! In huge black letters!" Seth laughed, and turned the camera back to his own face. "Well, you guys . . . we'll give you an update in the morning . . . my battery is running low! See ya." Summer laughed silently and blew a kiss to Seth behind the camera, before the screen went blank.

The Summer sitting on the couch let a small tear run down her cheek before she rubbed it off furiously, refusing to let herself cry over that jackass. Except he wasn't a jackass. If anyone was a jackass, it was her. She took another sip of the ice-cold water, trying to rid her mind of these thoughts, trying to rid her mind of Cohen. But she knew that was impossible. But then again, she knew it would be impossible to go back to the way things were, before . . .last summer, she didn't like to think of it that much. Summer leaned over and took the tape out of player. She went over to her fathers oak antique desk, and sat down. Reaching into one of the drawers, she took out a pair of blue metal scissors. The metal felt cold compared to the warmth of her hand, and it didn't help that her hand was shaking. Summer put the scissors down, deciding that she couldn't do something like _that _to herself. Maybe Coop, but not her. She was too stable, too rock-solid. At least, on the outside. Summer picked up the video tape, and pulled the reel, releasing the dark black plastic out onto the desk, slowly, almost ceremoniously. She waited till her hand had stopped shaking, and picked up the scissors, slicing up the reel. _One cut . . .that's for your stupid boat . . .two . . . that's for the promises you broke . . .three . . .that's for Tahiti . . .four . . .that's for your hugs . . .five . . .that's for your kisses . . .six . . .that's for your brown hair . . .seven . . .that's for your brown eyes . . .eight . . .that's for your jokes . . .nine . . .that's for your comics. . .ten . . . that's for forever, how long we were supposed to last. _

Summer watched the black pieces flutter to the leather surface of the old desk, a look of desolation on her face. She sat and held her head in her hands. She hadn't meant to do that. Well, that was a lie, she had, but she hadn't thought it through. The dull aching in her heart meant she still loved him, but then again, she knew she still loved him. That chunk of her heart would always be devoted to him. Summer sat, before hearing the chimes of her doorbell ring through the house distantly. She got up, and looked at the clock that hung on the wall. 12:50. P.M. Ugh, what kind of psychotic freak would come to her house at this hour? Unless they wanted a bitch slap of course. Summer got up, and wiped her face. She walked to the front door, composed herself, and opened it. Oh, God! Zach. Exactly what she didn't need at the moment.

"Summer, . . .hi." Zach said, holding a bunch of flowers in his hand. "Listen I'm really sorry about tonight . . ."

"Zach, I . . ." Summer shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I can't . . .I'm sorry." She shut the door, hearing the dull thud and the click. Summer slid down the side of door, tears streaming down her face, ignoring Zach's pounds. Summer had given up. She'd literally given up.

-----------

A/N: - Wow, finally reached 10 chapters! Sorry hardly any Ryan and Marissa in this bit, but I got a bit carried away with the whole video and Summer thing. If anyone's confused as to where this story's going, its still mostly a R/M fic, but Summer and Seth are main characters as well….hmmm who knows? Maybe I'll even let them get back together. . .lol ;) Oh, and please review, I love reading all of them and I take into consideration what they say, so I would really appreciate it if you would. Thanks!


	11. Tears and Annoying Julie Cooper

Ryan opened the door to his pool house wearily and stepped in. Where the hell was she? He had been searching all night for her, even Seth had come and helped him after he got back from dropping off Summer. Seth and Summer. Were they ever going to get their acts together? He shook his head; he needed to get his brain into gear. Oh, God, what if she had gone and done something stupid? She couldn't. Not now after everything they had been through. He laid down on his bed, and yawned, glancing at his clock. 3:56 a.m. He sunk back into the covers, muscles aching after walking around the docks all night. He had even driven down to Chino to see if Marissa had ran away to Theresa's again, but she hadn't been there. Without even noticing, his eyelids began to droop and soon he was in a sleepy state. Until he felt an arm on his chest and a soft, voice in his ear.

"Not falling asleep on me are you?" Marissa whispered smiling into his ear. He jolted up, causing Marissa to laugh.

"Oh my God! Marissa, where the hell were you?" Ryan said, alarmed, almost angry. "I've been searching for hours!"

"Well, I was here." Marissa replied, trying to calm him down. "Where else would I be?" She smiled thoughtfully, and Ryan sighed, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Come here." He said softly, pulling her body in towards him. Marissa rested her head in the nook of his muscular arms, as they wrapped around her. Her hands encircled his neck and she softly twirled her fingers through his dark blonde hair. They held each other for a while, before pulling apart and laying back down on the bed. "Don't do that again. You've done it two times two many." Ryan said, as he smiled.

"I'm sorry." Marissa apologised, pulling Ryan's arms around her waist. "Did I scare you?"

"Well, as hard as it is to admit . . . you actually kinda did." Ryan replied, giving her his trademark half smile. Marissa smiled and pulled him towards her.

"I'm sorry . . . I guess I was just . . ." Marissa started, before reminding herself of things she would rather forget. "I was angry . . . and then seeing them just made me run."

"Hey, it's ok." Ryan replied, smiling. "Just next time, tell me where you're going, right?"

"Okay." Marissa said, sighing sleepily and resting her head in between Ryan's shoulder and his arm.

"Do you want to stay over?" Ryan asked softly after a few minutes of lying in each others embrace, leaning his head on top of hers. "I mean, if your dad wouldn't mind." He looked down when he got no answer, and saw that Marissa had fallen asleep, softly leaning her head on his. He smiled, and then reached over to turn the lamp off. "Goodnight."

-

Seth stirred in his sleep, rolling around his bed until the covers fell off his bed, dragging him with it.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, awaking from his slumber. His eyes opened, dazed, and he looked around his room to his clock. "8.00am, grrrrr-eat." Seth got up and pulled on his dressing gown, ambling out of his bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge, when he noticed a figure sitting on the sofa in the lounge.

"Wow . . um hey Marissa." Seth greeted her, grabbing the carton of orange juice and some glasses and went and sat down next to her.

"Hey Seth." Marissa returned the greeting, and sat up. Seth set down the glasses and sat in the armchair opposite her.

"You know, you'd better scarper before the parentals wake up." He said, pouring out his drink.

"Oh, your parents stayed at my dad's boat." Marissa answered taking a sip. "They were helping my dad clearing up, and it got so late, they just figured it would be sensible to stay there. Your dad left a message on the answer machine."

"Cool. Ryan gets his freak on _and_ gets away with it."

"Seth! We _did not_ get our freak on!" Marissa said, blushing, and getting up and slapping his head jokily.

"I swear to God, you have such a violent nature!" Seth said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever!" Marissa said, beginning to walk out to the pool house. "I'm gonna see if Ryan's up yet."

"You know, I seriously doubt it. It's some unearthly hour of the morning right now." Seth said, shaking his head. "I don't even know why you're up." Marissa looked back at him, and went and sat back down.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something anyway." Seth looked up. What did Marissa want to talk to him about? They had absolutely nothing in common apart from Ryan and the fact that they were somehow twistedly related. Unless . . . . Summer.

"Look, before you go accusing, she is totally the one being . . ." Seth begun, but was cut off by Marissa.

"Totally stupid?" Marissa interrupted, sitting back down. "Look, any idiot could see you two are like so still in love with each other. All you have to do is suck it up and admit it." Seth looked at her carefully.

"What, so she was actually in love with me?" Seth asked. This time it was Marissa turn to look at him.

"Why, weren't you in love with her?" Marissa asked, curiously.

"No, no, no of course I was! I just can't believe Summer Roberts was in love with me." Seth looked down, blushing, and started fiddling with his robe.

"Look, all I'm saying is, maybe you should try to talk to her again." Marissa said gently. "I know for a fact that her and Zach are going through a rough patch."

"They are!" Seth said. "Well, that's great! . . .Well, I mean its not great, but for me it's great . . . O.K., I'm going to shut up right about now." Marissa laughed.

"She's going to the concert tonight, so maybe you could talk to her then?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah . . . I would . . .except I'm going with Alex." Seth replied, realising his stupid mistake.

"Alex?" Marissa asked, none the wiser.

"Oh, this totally cool girl from The Bait Shop. I asked her out when I was trying to get over Summer." Seth replied. "Now it looks like my plan has backfired on me." The back door opened, and a sleepy looking Ryan walked in.

"Hey, Ry my man!" Ryan jumped round as Seth called out.

"Okay, Seth its way to early to be shouting." Ryan replied, grabbing the cereal box from the cupboard, and making his way to sit down next to Marissa. "Hey." He said as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey." Marissa smiled, and greeted him.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Ryan said, taking a handful of Lucky Charms.

"Oh, nothing much . . .just the fact that you and Marissa got jiggy with it last night." Seth said, happily smirking. Ryan looked at Marissa, shocked, while Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, he is totally lying, I would never talk to Seth of all people about _that_. Maybe Summer, but never Seth!" Marissa said, reassuring Ryan. She looked at the arm of the chair when she heard vibrating. It was her phone, she looked at the screen.

"Great, my mom." She looked up. "The one person I do not want to talk to right now." Seth grabbed her phone, Marissa shrieking.

"Seth! No! I will kill you if you answer that phone!" She shouted, while Ryan restrained her as she tried to prise the phone out of his hand. Seth started laughing, and put a finger to his lips.

"Sssh! I have an idea!" He said, flipping up the phone, and pushed loudspeaker. He began to speak into it, a Chinese accent coming through.

"Hello, you have reached the Full Moon Chinese Takeaway, how may we help?" Marissa burst out laughing when she heard him, and Ryan smiled.

"Marissa! Where the hell are you!" Julie's angry voice could be heard coming through the speaker. "I swear to God, if you don't come home right now . . ."  
"I'm sorry but we don't seem to have anyone called Marissa working here at the Full Moon…. we have a Mai-Ling, but no Marissa." Seth said, Chinese accent still going strong, fighting off his own laughter.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you? I want to speak to Marissa right now! I know you're there Marissa!" Julie began shouting down the phone.

"I'm very sorry, but you seem to have the wrong number. Maybe we could send you some free Chop Suey, and you'll feel a little better?" Seth said. "No, excuse me we have orders flooding in, and I am needed in the kitchen! Good day!" He shut the phone, and let out a huge burst of laughter along with the others, rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach.

-

Marissa was sitting on the pool house bed packing her bag when she felt two arms wrap around her. She smiled and leaned back into the embrace.

"You don't have to go just yet, do you?" Ryan's voice came through into her ear. Marissa sighed and turned round.

"I have to." Marissa said, placing her arms round his neck. "I just kinda left Summer last night, I need to see if she's okay." Ryan pulled his sad little boy face.

"But what about me!" He said, faking sadness. She smiled and he pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm sure you'll cope without me for just a couple of hours." Marissa replied, patting his head sweetly. "Besides, I have to shopping for something for the concert tonight, I mean, if you want me to look my best." Marissa laughed as Ryan cuddled his head into her shoulder, refusing to remove his arms which were wrapped around her waist. "R-yan!" Ryan smiled and let go.

"O.K, O.K." Ryan said. "But you owe me." He laughed as Marissa hit him around the head with the pillow, and turned to pick up her bag. "Should I pick you up from Summer's?"

"Um, yeah sure if you don't mind." Marissa replied, standing up and walking to the door.

"Why would I mind?" Ryan replied, and Marissa smiled and waved goodbye. "Hey!" Marissa turned back round and found Ryan patting his cheek. "Kiss!" Marissa laughed and walked over to kiss him, but instead of giving him a peck on the cheek, she full on kissed him on the lips. Ryan smiled and returned the kiss. Marissa finally pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"Better?"

"Much better." Ryan replied, giving Marissa his cute little half smile, and got up to walk her out.

-

"Actually Coop, I prefer the black one . . .or there's this white one over here." Summer said as she sifted through the racks at South Coast Plaza. "And then you could wear those Calvin Klein jeans you bought the other day, and if I'm in a good mood, I just maybe might lend you my Jimmy Choo's. If your lucky." Marissa smiled, and picked up the black corset-like top.

"You know, I actually prefer this one too." Marissa replied, and took it to the changing room. A few minutes later she came out and did a little twirl, and Summer nodded.

"Much better. Ryan's gonna faint when he sees you." Summer said, complimenting her best friend. Marissa looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure its not too tight?" She said, tugging at the material at the bottom of the top. Summer gave her the look.

"Lindsay's gonna be there right?" Marissa nodded and looked down, while Summer carried on. "Which is exactly why you need to make sure Chino can't take his eyes off of you. Not that he would anyway."

"Thanks Sum. You can always find the perfect outfit." Marissa replied, leaning in for a 'best friends' hug.

"Well, years of practice." Summer replied, smiling, while Marissa started to sort through all the racks again.

"Now we just need to find one for you." Marissa said, picking out a red short skirt.

"You know, I don't even know if I'm going to go." Summer replied. "I mean, Zach and I aren't talking and Cohen has a date."

"It's not a date, Sum!" Marissa answered, shaking her head. "I talked to him this morning."

"So that's where you went last night!" Summer said, a small smile forming on his face. "You and Chino got it on!" Marissa rolled her eyes.

"We did not get it on!" She said, slapping Summer playfully on the arm. "Besides, even if we did, what makes me think I would tell you!" Now it was Summer's turn to hit Marissa.

"Duh! 'Cos that's what best friends are for!" Summer replied.

"So, how goes it with Zach?" Marissa asked, as she pulled out her platinum credit card for the cashier.

"Zach?" Summer said, rolling her eyes. "God, I don't even want to think about it. I mean, at the beginning of summer, I was like hell yes! For once a decent piece of eye candy! But now, the novelty's worn right off, and I don't even know why."

"Summer." Marissa said, thanking the cashier for her purchase. "You've already admitted to me that you still like Seth."

"I have?" Summer replied, thinking. "Damn it." Marissa laughed, and Summer sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Coop! I mean Seth's moved on, I've 'supposedly' moved on, but I just can't stop thinking about him."

"I know what you mean." Marissa replied. "But all you have to do is let him know how you feel." Marissa thought for a moment. "Oh, and break it off with Zach."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? I mean, Zach's sweet, kind, not to mention gorgeous, but he's just not Cohen." Summer answered, shaking her head and looking down.

"Summer, Zach would understand if you just explained it to him." Marissa said. "Sure, he might be a little angry, but I'm sure he would understand. And I know for a fact that Seth still likes you. Loves you even." Summer smiled.

"You know what Coop?" Summer said. "You have totally cheered me up. I'm gonna talk to Cohen, tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." Summer answered confidently. "Thanks Marissa!" Summer leaned in for another hug carefully dodging all of Marissa's shopping bags.

"Hey, it's ok!" Marissa replied. "I know you would totally do the same thing for me and Ryan." Summer turned around to look at her.

"Why are you and Ryan having a rough patch?" Summer asked, worried for her best friend.

"No!"

"Oh, good! Almost had me worried then, I mean, you two are like totally the 'perfect couple' You, the beautiful girl next door, Ryan, the outsider from the wrong side of the tracks . . ."

"What about you and Seth? You, the unreachable gorgeous girl, and Seth . . ." Marissa paused. "Well, Seth, the nerdy, comic-book geek . . ."

"Yeah, doesn't quite have the same ring to it does it?" Summer laughed and the girls continued their now happy tirade throughout the rest of their shopping trip.

-

"So, you ready for the big night?" Seth asked as he straightened his shirt out in the mirror.

"What big night, Seth?" Ryan asked, doing up his laces. "There is no big night. We're going to a concert."

"Yeah, I know!" Seth said, turning around. "And I love concerts! Especially when I have a date."

"Talking about your date . . ." Ryan replied, finishing his laces and standing up. "Does Summer know you have one?"

"Well . . . I think she was sober enough to understand." Seth answered . "But . . ."

"Ahh, the big Seth Cohen 'but'" Ryan said, laughing.

"But. . . Just 'cos I have a date doesn't mean that I can't still love her right?" Seth said, looking confused.

"Um . . . actually I think if you loved someone you wouldn't have a date." Ryan replied.

"What!" Seth answered. "Oh come on! What ever happened to the 'make Summer jealous' tactic?" Ryan shook his head.

"Well, if you want my opinion. . . "

"Which I do!"

"It's time to stop messing around with Summer and just tell her how you feel." Ryan replied. "Dating someone else is just going to give the wrong idea." Seth sat down on the chair, and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right . . ." Seth replied. "But what should I do about Zach?" Ryan shrugged.

"I don't know, but if he's going tonight, I think you should avoid Summer altogether. I mean, it would only make things worse if she's trying to sort things out with Zach."

"Right, avoid Summer, talk to her tomorrow, but make sure Zach isn't there?"

"Right."

"Sounds like a plan, RA."

"Please don't start all that again." Ryan laughed and made his way out of the pool house to collect Marissa.

-

Ryan parked the Range Rover in the Roberts' driveway, and knocked on the door. He heard Summer and Marissa's laughter through the door, and smiled. Footsteps came running down the stairs, and Summer answered the door.

"Hey Chino!" Summer opened the door, and let him in. "Come in." She ushered him in through the door.

"So, you have a really nice house." Ryan said, looking around the huge hallway and at the impressive décor.

"Thank you." Summer replied, fixing her earrings. "I'll just go get Marissa. . . if she's ready." Ryan laughed.

"Don't worry I'm used to waiting." Ryan answered as Summer ran back up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom, and found Marissa at her dressing table.

"Coop!" Summer said. "Hurry up! He's here!" Marissa laughed and placed her lip gloss her in her bag.

"Sum, calm down. Ryan doesn't mind waiting." Marissa replied, and stood up. "So do I look okay?" Summer looked at her.

"Girl, you look great and you know it." Marissa was wearing her tight Calvin Klein jeans, paired with the black corset top she had purchased that day.

"Thanks Sum, so do you." The girls hugged. "Now all you need is Seth."

"What if Zach turns up?" Summer asked nervously.

"Don't worry, if he does I'll find a way to get rid of him." Marissa replied, and Summer smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Coop." Summer replied, and took her arm. "Come on." The girls walked down the stairs, and Marissa smiled as she saw Ryan with his hands in his pockets waiting for them with his back turned. She walked up behind him, and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She asked sweetly, as Ryan turned round smiling.

"You. . ." Ryan stuttered out as he caught sight of her. "You look great." Marissa smiled thankfully, as she took his hand, and kissed him. "So do you." Summer rolled her eyes as she tapped her foot in the corner.

"Guys, come on!" Summer said, impatiently. "There'll be plenty of time for PDA at the concert." She made her way out of her front door, followed by Marissa, and Ryan trailing after her, holding her hand tightly.

-

"So . . ." Summer started talking as she rode with Ryan and Marissa in the Range Rover. "Where's Seth?" Marissa turned to look at the back seat, and smirked at Summer.

"What? Am I like not allowed to talk about him now!" Summer replied, rolling her eyes and holding her hands up.

"Talk about who?" Ryan asked, looking in the rear-view mirror. Summer glared at Marissa, and crossed her arms.

"No-one."

"No, come on who were you talking about?" Ryan asked, jokily, trying to annoy Summer.

"No-one!" Summer replied.

"Can I guess?"

"**NO!**" Summer shouted as she answered Ryan's question. Marissa turned around again, and put an arm on Ryan's shoulder.

"Don't worry." Marissa said into Ryan's ear. "She suffers from rage blackouts." Ryan smiled.

"I think I know who she was talking about anyway." Ryan replied, turning off and parking the car in the car park of The Bait Shop. Summer jumped out of the car quickly.

"**Coop**!" Summer shouted. "Why did you tell him?" Marissa smiled, and followed Summer out of the car.

"I didn't." Marissa replied, Ryan taking hold of her hand as he locked the car. "Besides, why don't you want him to know? Ry could even help you. . . Sum? Sum, are you okay?" Marissa tried to recapture Summer's attention as her brown eyes glazed over, and the tears threatened to fall. Ryan followed Summer's gaze, and nudged Marissa gently.

"Um, Ris, I think . .." Ryan began, before Marissa looked up. Marissa sighed as she saw the two figures standing just ahead of them. Seth, and the girl he was kissing must be Alex.

Summer shook her head, and looked down. She looked up once again, and Seth broke away from the kiss. As if by magic, his gaze flickered and their eyes locked. His face turned from that of a happy one, to a confused one, and he pulled away from Alex's embrace. Summer closed her eyes, and turned away. Once she was turned away, she couldn't help but let the tears fall.

A/N - Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a busy half-term. Anyways, same applies, read and REVIEW…..your reviews get me through the day . . .lol. . not really, I'm just saying that so you will review!


	12. Hang Ups and Apoligies

"Summer!" Marissa called as she ran down the boardwalk after Summer. "Hey, Summer wait up!" Summer stopped abruptly, and turned around, tears staining her face, and her mascara running. She leant against the rail, turning to face Marissa.

"You know, I actually thought that this crazy plan would work." Summer began, shaking her head. "Didn't think he would get over me_ that_ quickly. I mean, a couple of weeks ago he was practically humping a hot dog stall telling me that he loved me, even in front of Zach! And know, he's kissing randoms! Can he get anymore . . .anymore Cohen-y!" Summer sighed, out of breath after her out-burst.

"Sum . . ." Marissa sighed, looking down. "It's obvious he's trying to get over you, but I don't think he's going to be able to."

"Oh yeah, it really looked like that." Summer replied sarcastically. Marissa shrugged.

"Well, he totally stopped when he saw you." Marissa replied, placing an arm around her shoulder. Summer leant in for a hug.

"I don't know, Coop." Summer said, shaking her head. "I guess things just can't go back to the way they were."

Ryan sat in The Bait Shop, sipping on his drink, listening to the band, since he had no idea where Summer, Marissa, or even Seth were. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and he got it out and answered.

"Hello?" He asked, getting up and walking towards the exit, mouth curving up into a smile when he heard who it was.

"Hey, it's me." Marissa's voice came crackling through the line.

"Hey, where are you?" Ryan asked, nodding at the guy at the door who held it open for him.

"Well . . . I'm actually at Summer's. She's still pretty upset, and I didn't know what to do." Marissa bit her lip at the other end, a bit disappointed that the evening had practically been ruined for her and Ryan.

"Oh, so do you want me to come pick you up?" Ryan said, fishing his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car.

"Um, Sum asked if I would spend the night. . ." Marissa replied. "I'm really sorry, I hope I haven't ruined the evening for you. I mean you could still go back to the concert if you want right . . ."

"Marissa. . ." Ryan interrupted, climbing into his car. "It's fine, really, go spend some time with Summer, she probably needs someone to talk to right now." He looked down, a little upset that he couldn't be with Marissa.

"Just so you know, I would much rather spend some time with you. . ." Marissa answered, hoping it would make him feel better.

"Same, but don't worry, okay?" Ryan replied, starting the engine up. "I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Yeah, okay."

"So, speak later?"

"Definitely."

"Bye."

"Bye, Ry." Marissa sighed, hanging up the phone.

Ryan hummed along to the tune on the radio, as he drove back from The Bait Shop. He was still pretty pissed off with Seth after the whole 'kissing' thing. Ryan began tapping on the steering wheel, he had an idea. He pulled his car into the nearest road, turning round. He sped back down the highway, pulling in at The Bait Shop. He got out and ran to the entrance.

"Ticket, please?" The big man at the door asked, while Ryan showed it to him. It didn't take long to find Seth in the bustling club, he was at the bar, drinking his worries away with his fruit juice.

"Hey, man." Ryan said, as he slid into a bar stool next to Seth. Seth looked up, and rose his eyebrows.

"Hey. Where's Marissa?" Seth asked, as he took another sip of his drink, nodding his head to the music as Journey blasted out of the speakers.

"Umm.." Ryan said, thinking carefully. "I don't know. Where's Alex?" Seth groaned.

"Don't even go there, buddy." Seth answered, sighing. "Dude, it's like I'm a disease to women. It's like I go near them, then BAM! They hate me."

"They don't hate you, Seth." Ryan replied, taking a sip from his newly bought drink.

"Ah, that's where your wrong." Seth said, turning towards Ryan. "They do hate me."

"They don't." Seth dismissed Ryan with a flick of his hand. "Whatever, Ryan, whatever."

"So are you gonna apologise?" Ryan asked, turning around so he could at least catch a little bit of the band. Seth swallowed his drink.

"To who?" Seth wondered aloud. Ryan gave Seth his famous 'look' and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on. You know who." Ryan replied. "Summer." Seth sighed, and looked down.

"I don't know. Do you think I should?" Seth answered, looking back up at Ryan. Ryan nodded slowly.

"You made her cry, man!" Ryan replied. "At least say something to her. Look, why don't we go round her place now?"

"Summer's? I don't think her dad will be too pleased to see me, I may have to climb through a window." Seth said, shrugging, but with a smile on his face. He contemplated the idea, and nodded his head. "We've got some rope in the back, right?" Ryan laughed, and nodded his head.

"Come on." The two paid for their drinks, and left the club.

Sandy sat at his office desk, and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at his clock which was balanced precariously on top of his papers. The red digits read 22.46. Damn, he'd promised Kirsten he would be home by 9. He switched off his computer screen monitor, and packed the files into his briefcase. He got up, and turned his desk side lamp off, walking out of his office door. Sandy was just about to close it, when he heard the familiar ringing sound of his phone on his desk. Not wanting to miss an important call, he rushed back and grabbed the phone, flipping it up.

"Hello?" He answered, sliding back into his black leather chair. The line was cracking up, but the sound of someone's voice came through faintly.

"Is this Sandy Cohen?" The voice answered, sounding urgent.

"Yes, this is he. May I ask who's speaking?" Sandy replied, leaning forward, puzzled as to who would ring him at such an hour, but the other end had hung up, and the only thing he could hear was the dial tone.

A/N:- OMG I'm such a bitch I haven't updated in ages, I'm really sorry…forgive me  …so if you wanna find out what happens when the boys visit Summer's, when Julie's 'bump' causes more trouble, and who the hell rang Sandy….REVIEW!


	13. Rocks and Jumpers

A/N: - Okay, so here is the next chapter. Thanks to my faithful reviewers, I luv you all smiles

"Argh! Ryan still hasn't called me!" Marissa stated, glancing at the clock on the desk. "It's been like two hours since I rung him, and he said he would ring back!" The girls had changed into their pajamas, and were lounging around in Summer's room.

"So? Why don't you ring him?" Summer replied, looking up from the TV. "He probably forgot or something."

"I don't know, Sum." Marissa answered. "He seemed like, really pissed last time we spoke. I mean, I did kinda ditch him."

"I'm really sorry, this is my entire fault." Summer answered. "I'm such a lame ass for crying over Cohen."

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Marissa responded. "It's Seth's." Summer laughed.

"Yeah, let's just blame him." Summer answered, finally smiling. Marissa walked over to her DVD collection.

"Sooooo, what's it to be?" Marissa said, scanning the shelves. "A little Titanic? Bring It On? Ooh, Tom Cruise, Days of Thunder?" Marissa looked at Summer for a response.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for Titanic." Summer said, rolling of the bed and turning her TV on. "A bit of Leo never harmed anyone did it?" She opened the case and inserted the disc, when suddenly a small stone came flying through the open window. She jumped out of the way to dodge it, and the disc dropped out of her hand. "Holy crap!"

"What the hell…." Marissa said, jumping up from the bed, and following Summer to the window. The two girls peered out into the darkness.

"Seth!" Ryan said. "I said to aim for the _closed_ window!" He hit him in the arm, and Seth buckled.

"O.K, that was uncalled for." Seth replied, rubbing his arm up and down. Summer and Marissa stood at the window, Marissa smirking at Seth's 'patheticness'.

"Oh, God." Summer turned and walked away. She placed a shaking hand to her forehead. Seth was at her house, he never came to her house. He only ever came to her house when he wanted to . . . win her back? She looked in the mirror. Damn, she looked like a mess. Summer grabbed her lip-gloss, and applied a little to her lips.

"Okay, so Sum, can I let them in?" Marissa said, waving down to Ryan before turning around.

"Ummm, I guess . . . Coop! What am I going to say?" Summer whispered loudly, worried. "I was like, crying, for God's sake!"

"Just . . ." Marissa thought for a moment, head cocked to one side. "Be yourself, I'm sure that will work." She spun Summer around, and marched her over towards the window.

* * *

Lindsay rang the doorbell that was placed smartly next to the oak front door of the Nichol mansion. She had some unfinished business with Marissa. The cheque Marissa was supposed to give to her still hadn't been given to her. Her mother had been on her back about it all week, and she really needed the money. A blurred figure appeared behind the glass panel, and the door was opened.

"Um, hi." Lindsay said uncertainly. "Mrs Cooper?" Lindsay looked at the woman before her.

"Cooper-Nichol." Julie looked the red-haired girl up and down, wondering why she was on her front doorstep. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I was actually hoping too see Marissa, she needs to give me something. . ." Lindsay answered, taken aback by Julie's no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Well, head on up, though I'm not sure if she's in." Julie replied, reluctantly opening her front door to Lindsay. "Get whatever it is you need to get." Lindsay stepped into the house, looking around. "Upstairs and to the right." Lindsay nodded, and headed up the marble stairs. "Oh, and if you try anything stupid, we have CCTV." Julie flashed Lindsay a fake smile, and turned and walked back into the lounge.

"Right, CCTV." Lindsay carried on up the stairs, taking in the elegant surroundings. "God." Lindsay thought. "The girl's rich enough to have CCTV installed in her house, but can't shell out a couple of hundred dollars for the damage she did?" She finished climbing the stairs, and walked down the darkened passageway. She opened the door she figured was Marissa's room, and walked in. "Marissa?" She called out. When no answer came, Lindsay breathed out. Marissa's room was practically twice the size of her whole house.

"Wow, Cosmo Girl certainly has style." Lindsay said to herself, figuring as Marissa was out, she might as well have a little nose around her bedroom. Various posters were tacked up on the terracotta walls, photos in frames scattered around on chests of drawers. She walked up to the drawers, picking up a photo frame. Three guesses to who was in the picture. Ryan and Marissa. Lindsay sighed, frustrated, and slammed the picture face down back on the surface. She carried walking around the room, until she saw Marissa's black purse on the desk. Lindsay bit her lip, should she look inside? Or was that a bit too stalkerish? Ah, who would ever know…she thought, and tipped out the contents carefully onto the bed.

"OK, here we go…concert tickets, purse, money….." A thought suddenly pinged into Lindsay's head, the CCTV cameras. But technically, this wasn't stealing, right? The money was rightfully hers anyway, right? Lindsay reassured herself, and slowly began searching through the bag again. Her hand felt a small piece of paper, and she brought it out of the bag to read it, thinking it was the cheque, seeing as it was the same size, and shape. Lindsay unfolded it, and read it. It was written in Marissa's handwriting, and had a name and number on it.

_Tom - 555-121-334 - Ring back! _

Why would Marissa have another guy's phone number in her purse, with the words 'Ring Back' on it? Lindsay thought for a minute. She wondered how Ryan would like to know about this 'Tom' guy. Lindsay smiled wickedly and inserted the piece of paper into her own purse.

* * *

"OK, Ryan, am I all attached?" Seth looked up at the clamp securing him to Summer's windowsill, and Ryan tightening the ropes that were in turn attached to the back of the car which was parked on the driveway.

"Yeah, you are." Ryan stood back up, taking in the crazy sight before him. "But what I don't understand is why you can't just ring the doorbell like a normal person." Seth shook his head.

"Ah, Ryan, that's because I'm not a normal person, I thought you would have figured that out by now." Seth answered, jumping onto the wall. "Now, Sum-Sum had better appreciate this."

"Seth, don't call her Sum-Sum." Seth and Ryan turned as Marissa spoke, standing on the front porch, arms wrapped around herself from the cold, as she was only wearing her pajamas. "Um, why are you clinging to the wall?"

"That is a good question." Seth replied, looking down warily. "No, I'm here to see Summer."

"Well, the front door's right there." Marissa pointed to behind her. Seth looked at her like she was a mad woman.

"Dude, here I am, putting myself out, trying to be romantic, and you tell me to use the front door!" Seth answered, hoisting himself up by the vines that were being grown on the trellis. Ryan looked at Marissa, and gestured to walk away. They walked around to the front of the car.

"So, I'm sorry, about earlier, I mean. . .I didn't mean to just like leave you . ." Marissa started as she sat on the bonnet of the black Range Rover. Ryan stood beside her, hands in his pockets.

"It's okay." He replied, looking down. "I'm sorry for being so pissed off about it." Marissa smiled, and jumped down, wrapping her arms around Ryan's neck.

"You're forgiven." She whispered, smiling, as Ryan pulled away.

"Shouldn't you be the one asking for forgiveness?" He asked, teasingly, placing his arms around her waist. Marissa shook her head, smiling and leant in to kiss him. Ryan lifted her up gently, and sat her on the car again, placing his hands either side of her and returning the kiss.

"Oh, and you know, since you couldn't stay for the concert, I got you a souvenir anyway." Ryan said, after pulling away, and picking a bag up off the floor. He reached inside, and pulled out a zip-up blue jumper with 'Journey' emblazoned on the back. Marissa laughed, and took it out of his hands, holding it up to admire it.

Meanwhile, Seth was still struggling up the side of the house. Summer was watching him through the open window, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Cohen, just come through the front door." She called down, and added as an afterthought. "Before you get hurt." Seth grabbed hold of a protruding brick, and pulled him self up with the little muscle he had. He reached the white windowsill, and rested his arms on it, legs dangling.

"So, Summer…a little help please?" Seth asked, as Summer folded her arms, standing ground.

"How do I know I want to hear what you have to say?" She asked, face stony. "I mean, you've already made me like, cry, once tonight." Seth felt his heart break at the sight of her upset face, wishing he could do anything to go back to earlier that night.

"Summer, I came here to just say one thing to you tonight." Seth started, hands gripping the windowsill, knuckles turning white. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for being a screw-up, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you, everything I've ever done to upset you, I'm sorry for trying to move on with Alex." He looked into her eyes intently. "But the truth is, I can't. I can't and I never will be able to. I tried once before, and it didn't work. I tried it again, and guess what, it didn't work. And that's blatantly because I'm still in love with you. So…woah, woaaaah!" His hand slipped, and the rope gave a sickening ripping sound. Summer gasped.

"Cohen!" She leaned out further, and saw him lying in the flowerbed. "Seth!" Summer turned and ran down the stairs, rushing out to the front of the house. "Are you okay!" He tried to get up, a hand to his back, but quickly went back down. Summer brushed his hair out of his eyes, and smiled sadly.

"I'm. ...well, I'll live." Seth gave a faint smile. "So, what do you say, Summer? Will you give us another go?" Summer bit her lip. Why did he have to be so damn cute? She searched his eyes, and could see nothing but truth in them. She decided she done enough crying, and deserved a second chance. Slowly she bent her head down, and kissed him. All of the love Seth had been storing inside came out in the kiss, and he knew this time round, they where going to make it work.

Ryan and Marissa peeked around the car, after hearing Seth's girlish scream and a thud. Marissa smiled as she saw her two friends re-unite. She leant her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Hey, let's get out of here." Ryan said softly, and gripped her hand gently, he too looking at the sight of Seth and Summer. "Leave them to it."

"Ry, I'm in my pajamas!" Marissa turned and shoved him playfully. "And it's so cold!"

"Well, put on your new jumper, then." Ryan smiled, and handed it to her. Marissa put it on, shrugging it over her shoulders. They were about to walk off, when Seth called out to them.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going?" Seth had struggled up , and was now standing with an arm wrapped around Summer. "It's slumber party time!" Ryan turned and looked at Marissa, who smiled and nodded. The four raced back into the house, collapsing simultaneously on Summer's bed, grateful that they had finally all found what they were searching for.

"Kiki!" Julie said, waving a hand in front of Kirsten's face, wildly trying to get her attention. "So, I was thinking fuchsia in the main bedroom, and maybe a light baby blue in the bathroom? Or is that too contemporary?" Julie sat opposite Kirsten at her desk, poring over plans for yet another model home she was designing the interior of. Kirsten snapped out of her day-dream, and looked at what Julie was pointing at.

"Oh, no I'm sure that will be fine." Kirsten smiled quickly, and regained her composure. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little stressed. With Christmas coming up and all."

"It's that time of year already?" Julie answered, hand on her stomach. "These past few months have simply flown by!"

"Tell me about it." Kirsten replied, thinking about all that had happened over the recent months. She was still trying to get her head around the fact that her dad was having a baby that would be her half-sister with a woman several years younger than her. In fact, she was still trying to get around the fact that her dad had actually married Julie Cooper. It was late November and Julie Cooper was around 2 months pregnant. Caleb didn't seem too pleased lately, and was spending time at the Newport Groups Office's long into the night, and Kirsten hadn't even seen him for the past two weeks. "Julie, how has my dad been lately? I haven't seen him in ages?"

Julie looked up, and took a sip of her coffee. "Cal?" Julie responded after a few minutes. "Oh, he's fine. You know him, turning every small problem into a huge drama. He's just a bit uptight that's all."

"You know what, I might go see him today, is he in his office?" Kirsten asked, getting up and sorting some files into her bag. Julie stood up abruptly.

"Oh, no, no he's had to go to a meeting today." Julie nodded, confirming her words. "In . . San Diego." She flashed a smile at Kirsten, who seemed a little surprised at Julie's alertness.

"Um, okay, I guess I'll see him tomorrow then." Kirsten replied, unsurely, as Julie gathered the plans up, and nodded.

"Yeah, I've got to go get all this fixed with Todd from Accounting, so I'll see you, Kirsten." Kirsten waved Julie off, and set back in her chair, sighing.

* * *

A/N So, hope you liked it. I'm going away again for a few days so I won't be able to post for like a week. But when I get back, I expect reviews, okay people! Oh, and one more thing I wasn't sure whether to write about the slumber party, so tell me if you want me to your review ok? Thanks! 


	14. Cakes and Doorbells

"So, you guys, what do you want to do?" Seth said, as he jumped excitedly on the bed. Marissa and Ryan were seated on a couple of bean bag cushions, and Summer was shutting her window.

"Seth, please stop jumping on my bed, it's like, going to collapse soon." Summer said, shooting him a look.

"Good point, and then what would we have sex on?" Seth said, falling back on the bed as Summer punched him playfully.

"So, what do you guys want to do, I'm kinda bored…" Marissa said from the floor, picking a stray thread from her otherwise immaculate pink pajamas.

"Well…..we could finish watching Titanic?" Summer suggested. "Not that we actually started it…"

"I for one, am not watching Titanic." Seth said, crossing his arms, and leaning back against the headboard. "And I'm sure Ryan's with me? Right?" Ryan shrugged.

"I don't mind what we do…" Ryan said, absentmindedly stroking Marissa's arm, as she snuggled up to him.

"I know, let's ….." Marissa stopped her sentence, and thought. "…bake a cake?"

"Bake …a cake?" Summer replied. "And like get all….doughy? Ew!" Marissa smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I bet you'd appreciate it when you eat it." Marissa said. "Come on, you guys, it'll be fun!" Seth shook his head. "What else are you going to do, lie around here all night?" She asked again in desperation, as Seth and Summer leaned into one another. Marissa looked at Ryan, who shrugged.

"Lying around sounds great." Seth said sleepily, and Marissa sighed. Looking towards to Ryan, she grabbed his arm, and pulled him up with her.

"Come on, you." She said, leading him out of Summer's door. "You aren't getting out of this one." Ryan smiled, and let Marissa drag him down the stairs.

* * *

"So, it says….four ounces…of…chocolate." Marissa said, poring over the cookbook that she had found shoved at the back of the cabinet in Summer's kitchen. "And four…_large_ eggs." She turned around at Ryan, who stood with his hands in his pockets behind her. "Well?"

He gave her a look. "What?"

"Get the stuff!" Marissa said, smiling slightly, yet impatiently and turning back around again. Ryan, again, gave her a blank look behind her back.

"What stuff?"

"The, ingredients!" Marissa turned around yet again, and shoved the book in his face. "Oh, don't worry, I'll do it." She rolled her eyes, and made her way over to the fridge. Ryan followed her, and grabbed her hand.

"No, no, just tell me what we need and I'll get it." Marissa smiled as Ryan relented, and repeated what she had said before. Ryan opened the fridge and looked for the eggs.

"Hey, Riss.."

"Hmm?" Marissa said, bending down and leaning into one of the cupboards again looking for the scales.

"There's only, three eggs..." Ryan turned around and showed her the half empty box. Marissa frowned slightly, looking up.

"Um, that will have to do." She shrugged, and took them from him. "Got the chocolate..?" Ryan grabbed the packet from the surface, and handed it to her. "Okay…now…flour." Ryan opened a random cupboard, and poked around a bit.

"What does self-raising mean?" He asked, curiously bringing out a bag of flour which he presumed would do.

"It raises its self?" Marissa replied, shrugging. "I don't know, I'm not exactly a fan of Home Ec."

"Yeah, me neither." Ryan replied, smiling. He set the ingredients on the side, and looked at the book. "Cocoa powder?" Marissa slid it to him and he set it beside the rest. "So, all set?"

Marissa nodded slowly, and then thought of something. "Oh, I forgot to ask." She said, smiling. "How do you like my apron?" She twirled around as Ryan looked at the floral monstrosity that was tied around her waist. He brought a hand to his chin.

"What can I say?" He replied, eyebrows raised, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, beautiful." He smiled again, then just burst out laughing. "You look like….Martha Stewart." Marissa opened her mouth, and slapped him on the arm. She regained her posture, and straightened out the apron.

"Well, that was the look I was going for." She glared at him humorously. "Now, where's the wooden spoon?"

* * *

Ryan and Marissa lay on Summer's sofa after they had placed their cake into the oven. Marissa's eyes were closing, and Ryan was having a hard time keeping her awake.

"So…where's Summer's ….parents?" Ryan asked, curiously. The whole time he had been at her house, he hadn't seen any sign of either her mum or dad.

"Um…Summer's dad goes away a lot, I guess." Marissa sighed as she settled in the crook of his arm. "That's why I stay round here so often, I think Summer gets pretty lonely." Ryan nodded, and glanced at his watch.

"You do know, its…gone midnight?" Ryan said, shaking his head. "This cake had better be nice."

"It will be…" Marissa smiled, as the timer beeped. "Come on, I think its ready." Ryan got up, and walked to the silver oven, peering in. Marissa opened the oven door, and reached over for the oven gloves. She took the cake out, and set it on the cooling rack.

"So what do you think?" She said, stepping back, and admiring their work.

"Smells….. good." Ryan said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Marissa turned around in his arms, and smiled. She began to lean in to kiss him, when they were interrupted by the...doorbell?

"What the…hell?" Ryan said, glancing at his watch.

"Ryan, get the baseball bat from under the stairs." Marissa whispered, as she clung on to him, scared.

"What! Marissa, we don't need a baseball bat!" Ryan said, laughing amused. "Someone's just ringing the doorbell!"

"What kind of person rings the doorbell at nearly one in the morning!" Marissa hissed, as Ryan cracked up with laughter. "Argh, I'm going to get Summer." Marissa ran quickly up the stairs, and peered into her room. Great, Seth _and _Summer lay fast asleep on the four-poster bed. Ryan appeared in the doorway.

"Why don't you just answer it?" He said, quietly, walking silently over to the window to see if he could make out any human form in the driveway, but it was too dark too see anything.

"Because….it could be anyone!" Marissa replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You answer it!" Ryan turned and looked at her.

"Fine!" He turned and walked out of the room, before leaning back in, and offering his hand. "Come with me?" Marissa sighed, then smiled, and walked down the stairs with him.

The porch light wasn't on, so it was pitch black, and the antique clock on the table told them it was twenty to one. They both jumped as the doorbell ran again, and Ryan reached out his hand to open the door a fraction, and the expression on his face turned to one of relief as he saw who was ringing the doorbell. He pulled the door open fully, and stepped back so Marissa could see who it was.

"Dad!" She squinted through the darkness as Jimmy stepped through into hallway of the house.

"Hey, kiddo." He smiled slightly as Ryan shut the door. "Kirsten said you guys were probably over her." Marissa nodded.

"Dad… it's nearly 1 a.m …. " She trailed off, looking at Ryan, who shrugged.

"I know, I know. " Jimmy said, before looking Marissa in the eye. "I'm catching the 4:55 am plane to Maui." Marissa remained still, as she felt Ryan's comforting hand slip gently into hers.

"What are your talking about?" She replied, eyes quickly filling up with tears, then nodding her head. "So you're leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you, Marissa, I would never leave you…. I'm…just going away for awhile…"

"And how longs awhile…a month, two months?"

"I was thinking more like around a year…" Jimmy said, looking down sadly, as Marissa's face cracked as she began to cry.

"A year!" She said, raising her voice through her tears. "Why!"

"I need to get away, from everything. To have some time to think, sort myself out…" He shook his head as thoughts of Julie flashed into his mind. "To become a better father." Marissa shook her head.

"You're _leaving_ to become a better father?" Marissa said, Ryan standing between them awkwardly. "Nice thinking, Dad, go away, and forget about all your problems, while I have to live with Mom. Great, just great. That's not called getting away, that's called selfishness." Marissa turned and ran up the stairs, leaving Jimmy looking sad as they both heard the bathroom door slam. Ryan shut his eyes, and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cooper…" He said, smiling as best he could at Jimmy. "I'm sure she didn't mean it…"

Jimmy shook his head. "It's ok, Ryan….I guess…I just had it coming…" He looked back up, holding out his hand, and shaking Ryan's. "I'm gonna head home, and grab my stuff." Ryan nodded. "Look after Marissa, Ryan."

Ryan smiled sadly. "I will, I promise." Jimmy nodded, and turned away, hands in his pockets.

* * *

A/N:- Arghhhh! lol!You have no idea how long that took to write, I'm so sorry...I had _major_ writer's block. But hope you liked it anway! Please read and review...I need some serious inspiring : ) 


	15. Airports and Parties

A/N:- OMG you guys, I'm SO SO sorry I haven't updated in…its been months now. I hope you haven't all given up on me : ( Life's just been really busy at the moment, with school and the like. Anyway, expect frequent updates all throughout this week, I have all the chapters planned out...

----------------------------

Jimmy walked through the unlocked door tentatively, well aware that it was the small hours of the morning. He wouldn't have dared come in if it wasn't for the distinct sounds of Bob Seger's "Night Moves" all the way up the driveway. Walking through the lounge, he caught sight of a figure sitting out on the pool lounger. Julie. He stood in the doorway a minute, deciding not to move forward as he had promised the cabbie not to be too long. Watching as she placed her glass of water down on the glass table, and sat a hand on her slightly bulging stomach, he sighed inwardly. Could he really do this? To Julie, to Marissa?

He gripped onto his blue holdall a little tighter, thankful that she hadn't noticed him yet. They had got themselves into this mess, and he could foresee absolutely no way of getting themselves out of it. He was better off just leaving. He clenched his jaw to prevent his tears from rolling down his face, and turned and walked away. This goodbye was one that he found just too hard to do.

---------------

"Marissa?" Ryan knocked softly on the wooden door that was Summer's bathroom. He waited before trying again. "Marissa? You okay?" After getting no reply. he sighed and started walking downstairs.

"Ryan.." He turned as he saw a teary-eyed Marissa opening the bathroom door, closing it softly behind her. Ryan turned fully as he walked toward her.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, getting out a tissue he had brought up from the other bathroom, and handing it to her. She smiled slightly, and partially dried her eyes.

"Ryan….. I don't know what to do…" She looked up and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "He's leaving me….." Marissa looked away, as Ryan placed his hands on her waist.

"It's gonna be okay…" Ryan replied, softly. "I promise it will." Marissa pulled away, and looked up at him.

"That's the thing, Ryan…" She whispered. "I don't think it is…." Ryan looked down at the floor, then back up.

"Do you need to see him?" Ryan asked quietly, as he gripped one of her hands gently. She nodded slightly, the tissue now abandoned on the floor as the tears carried on flowing. Ryan looked at his watch slowly.

"I think we'll make it just in time if we go now…" Marissa smiled slightly, and nodded her head, going down the stairs, Ryan right behind her.

---------------

Kirsten and Sandy were both sitting inside their lounge enjoying an evening without the usual blaring noises of the PlayStation.

"So, you have no idea where Seth is, it's pretty late?" Kirsten asked, taking a look at the clock and seeing the time, whilst laying back and putting her feet up on their comfortable sofa. "Wow, it is late." Kirsten stated, after seeing the time.

"Knowing him, either pining after Summer, or with her." Sandy said, taking a seat next to her and putting his arm around her, Kirsten nodded with a slight smile on her face. "Anyway, how are you feeling about this whole Jimmy thing, I mean…you're pretty good friends with him?"

Kirsten shrugged. "I just can't believe he's actually leaving Marissa with Julie, it just seems like such an out of character thing for him to do, I mean…" Kirsten broke off, shaking her head.

"Something major must have happened, he wouldn't just pack up his bags, and leave would he?" Sandy replied, grabbing the remote from the table and switching the television.

"I think it's been building for a long time, this pregnancy business with Julie and my father can't be doing him any good either." Sandy nodded in agreement, and focused on the television, before suddenly switching it off.

"Hey!" Kirsten said, trying to grab the remote. "I was enjoying watch that!"

"Kirsten, it was an episode of "_The Valley_"." Sandy said, raising one eyebrow, and silently laughing.

"You know I have a soft spot for Grady Bridges!" Kirsten smiled, turning to face Sandy. "Actually, you look a little like him…"

"Really?" Sandy said, turning to face her as well, a smile playing on his face.

"Yeah…." Kirsten said, studying his face a little, before leaning in for a kiss, Sandy gladly accepting. The two lay back down on the sofa, before the familiar ascending tone came to their ears, as Kirsten groaned.

"Sandy!" Kirsten said, getting up and straightening her shirt out. "I thought I told you to unplug the phone in the evenings…" Kirsten looked at her watch, "Mornings!"

"I forgot, I'm sorry." He got up, and walked out to the kitchen, sighing before grabbing the phone of the hook. "Hello, Cohen residence…" The line buzzed for a second, before seemingly becoming clear again. "Hello?"

"Hello?" The voice said on the other end of the line. "Um, is Ryan there?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not in at the moment, should I tell him who called?" Sandy replied, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Um….yeah, can you tell him…" The voice stopped for a second, then carried on. "Actually, don't worry…I'll...I'll just call back some other time." Sandy nodded before realising he was on the phone.

"Ok, maybe not as early this time, huh?" Sandy replied, jokingly into the phone, but got no reply apart from the resounding sound of the dialling tone.

---------------

Ryan shut the car door behind Marissa, then ran around to the driver's side, and got in. Inserting the car key into the ignition, he thought for a minute, then turned to Marissa.

"Any idea what airport he's heading to?" Ryan asked uncertainly. Glancing at the digital clock on the black dashboard, he waited for Marissa to give an answer.

"Um…" She replied, thinking of all the airports in close range. "Orange County, I guess….." She looked at Ryan hesitantly.

Ryan shrugged, if it wasn't the right one, they were screwed. "All we can do is try." He backed out of the driveway, and sped onto the highway, pushing the speed limit all the way until they finally reached the airport, half an hour later. As he drove around in the short-term car park, Marissa grew more impatient.

"Ryan…." Marissa said, craning her neck and looking for a parking space. "We're gonna miss him if you don't hurry up!"

"Okay, Marissa I'm trying the best I can!" Ryan said loudly, taking Marissa back a bit. He shook his head, snapping out of it. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound that harsh…"

"It's okay." Marissa replied. "I just don't want to miss him." Ryan took her hand.

"You won't, I promise." Ryan said, smiling, as he slid into a much coveted car space, narrowly dodging a red Ferrari who was heading for the same spot.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" The car's window rolled down, and a frustrated balding mans shiny head poked out. Ryan couldn't help but stifle back a laugh in spite of the situation.

"Sorry!" Ryan replied hurriedly, as he and Marissa jumped out of the car, and ran hand in hand towards the terminal.

---------------

"Ryan, it's not here!" Marissa said, worriedly as the two stared up at the screens which showed the flight departures. Ryan shook his head, searching the plasma screen which was gracing the wall of the airport.

"No, it says head over to Zone B…" Ryan said, pointing to the screen at the far end, as Marissa followed his finger.

"Oh yeah!" Marissa replied, walking off in the other direction, oblivious of the hustle and bustle of the airport. Ryan caught up with her, as she stood bewilderedly in the centre of the terminal, looking up as the sign for the 4:55 to Maui turned to flashing yellow, boarding time. Marissa stood stoic in the middle of the airport, a tear sliding down her pale face, as Ryan came up from behind her, placing a careful arm around her waist. She immediately turned her head towards him, placing it in his shoulder as she cried.

"He's gone…." Marissa sobbed. "I just can't believe it…" Her words became harder to make out as she cried harder, and Ryan just carried on holding her tightly.

Little did they know, one face turned away from Security, looking at the young man with the sobbing girl in his arms. The one face that could stop her crying turned back, and showed his passport, leaving them behind, on his way to Maui.

-------------------

"So, the Jimster's gone huh?" Seth said through the darkness as Ryan stepped in the poolhouse. Ryan shot him the look.

"How did I know you would be here?" Ryan sat down on his bed, exhausted. After they had been to the airport, he and Marissa had taken a long walk down the beach. Ryan wanted to make sure she was okay before dropping her home. "And yes, he is gone."

"That blows."

"Seth, its 6.00 am. I need to sleep. I suggest you should go get some rest too."

"No, no, I'm pumped and energised. I need to talk Summer. I mean, now that I've got her, I want to keep her, obviously…so I just need some tips…pointers, maybe…"

"Seth--…"

"Proms in a couple of months, I can work with that, corsages the whole King and Queen thing, then we hit college. See this is where its got me worrying, I mean, what if she wants to go to one college, but I want to go to one the opposite side of the country…? What would I do then?" Seth looked over to the bed, Ryan seemingly asleep.

"Ryan?...Ryan, you awake?" He sighed, and walked out the poolhouse after receiving no answer. "Maybe I should see a counsellor…"

"No-one would have you…" A quiet voice replied from under the covers, as Seth turned back.

"I thought you were asleep!"

--------------------

"Hey." Ryan sidled up to Marissa who was at her locker. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." She replied smiling, hitching her back up onto her shoulder, and shutting her locker.

"So, are we still on for tonight? You, me, a pizza….movie maybe?" Ryan asked, taking a hold of her hand, trying to steer the subject from her father, he knew she was still hurting. Marissa's face dropped.

"Oh, Ryan . . .I forgot…." She bit her lip, turning to face him as they stopped on the steps. "I have to go to my mom's party. . . . she's forcing me…" Ryan's face fell. "But, I mean, you can come too, right?"

"Sure." Ryan replied, thinking that at least if he went, he could spend some time with Marissa. "What's it for this time?" Marissa gave a slight smile, and they continued walking down.

"I don't know really, some new House they've built…I think Caleb's brother and his family are moving in. . ." Marissa shrugged, and was interrupted by Seth.

"Wassup dawgs." Seth butted in, holding out his fist to Ryan. In turn, Ryan gave him a blank stare, and turned back to Marissa, who rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys." Summer walked up to the trio, who were standing next to the school parking lot. "Sorry about him…he's a little, hyped up."

"And, why wouldn't I be!" Seth slung an arm around her shoulder, and continued. "After all, there is a Pokémon marathon on Boomerang…oh how I love the Pikachu…"

"Erm, Cohen!" Summer responded. "We're not staying in and watching a Pokémon marathon…we're going to Coop's mum's party."

"And since when have you wanted to go to one of them…" Seth asked, hand on his chin, pretending to look thoughtful, while she slapped him on the arm.

"Cohen, we're going whether you like it or not."

-----------------------

"What exactly is this party for?" Ryan asked, as he sat back on Marissa's four-poster bed, resting his arms above his head.

"I'm not really sure." Marissa called out from her closet, picking out various items of clothing and either discarding them, or folding them up into a pile. "Hey, Ry, can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure." Ryan got up off the bed, and peered into the closet. "What's up?" Marissa looked up from the mountain of her clothes.

"I'm cold." She smiled weakly, as her hands wrapped around her body. "And I could use a hug…." Ryan returned her smile as he sat down beside her, and encircled her body with his strong arms.

"I could use one too." He said, smiling again.

(A/N:- That was so random…. )

-------------------------

"Coop, Coop…Coopity Coop." Seth called out, as he and Summer entered Marissa's bedroom. Summer hit him once on the chest.

"Cohen, shut up!" She smiled, walking around her room, and sitting on her bed, as Marissa and Ryan walked out of the closet. "Ok, what the hell where you two doing in your closet!"

"You have your very own love-nest in there huh?" Seth chipped in, smiling with his arms crossed. Ryan shot him a look, as he picked up his cell phone.

"Why are you here?" Ryan asked, rather bluntly.

"Mother has requested your presence at dinner, and Summer wanted to be all girly with Marissa." Seth replied, nodding his head. Marissa laughed.

"Okay, well, I'll guess I'll see you tonight….?" Ryan trailed off, as Seth walked out of the door. Marissa smiled and nodded, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Coop!" Summer shrieked from inside the closet. "Oh My God! You so did not tell me you had this dress!"

"I better go…I'll see you tonight?" Marissa nodded as Ryan and Seth walked out of her bedroom door, shutting it behind them.

"So, Coop?" Summer said as she reappeared from inside the closet. "Are you excited?"

"Sure I am, Summer." Marissa answered sarcastically. "I mean, a party with my mum and Caleb, what more could I wish for?" She sat down on the bed, and got out her purse.

"I don't know…" Summer smiled sarcastically. "Hey, maybe Caleb's brother is hot…."

"Ew! Summer!" Marissa replied as she searched through her bag. "I totally do not want to even think about that!" In frustration, she tipped her bag onto the bed, still looking for something.

"Erm…Coop?" Summer asked, as she looked in the mirror at her best friend. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…" Marissa looked up, pausing her search to reply to Summer. "I'm just…looking for something." Summer narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Must be pretty important." Summer replied, sitting beside her on the bed, while Marissa looked up, trying to look not bothered.

"It's nothing…" Marissa replied, casting her eyes downwards yet again to the pile of "junk" that had come from her bag. "It's just…." She sighed, frustrated, standing up and stomping her foot on the floor.

"Coop, seriously, why are you freaking out?" Summer said, as Marissa looked up again.

"Look, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone…" Marissa thought for a minute. "Not even Seth….especially not Seth."

"Marissa, you know I wouldn't…" Summer replied, and Marissa smiled slightly at her best friend.

-------------------------

A/N:- I need to stop doing some many of these…..sorry! But please, please review if you want me to continue or not..thanks!


End file.
